The Primal force gamer
by bmanbeast57
Summary: When a child solder and experimental super solder is reborn as the gamer and the first born of Skywalker and Padme what will happen to the Sith lords plans and many thing will change whether for better or worst remains to be seen.
1. rebirth and life

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY**

AN: the clone wars took longer to happen and ages have been changed

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Char Pov**

 **Welcome to the game system do to the fact you have died in your previous life you have be chosen to become the new Gamer**

 **[I should be dead not this shit I should just accept this shit got to be a fucking ROB fucking with me went form on bull shit to another]** I thought as I looked at the pop ups

 **Char Level 23**

 **HP: 16,000**

 **SP: 13,590**

 **Age: 16 for now**

 **Race: Primal Human**

 **Class: Gamer/ Super soldier**

 **Skills- Primal smell- can be used to track movement, Primal vision- night vision and thermal vision, Primal speed- run much faster than normal, Primal jump- Primal speed allows you to jump great distances, Primal strength- Allows you to perform feats that not ordinary human could do, Primal Regeneration- health recovers at a supernatural rate.**

 **STR: 50 physical attacks, carrying weight, moving heavy objects, armor classes,**

 **VIT: 35 - hit points**

 **AGI: 45- aim with ranged weapons, ranged combat**

 **INT:30- number of skill points per level, problem solving, awareness**

 **WIS:45- will power, quick thinking in battle, faster building time for droids and ships,**

 **CHR:27- speech, barter, party limit, dialogue options,**

 **LUC: 35- critical hit chances, better loot**

 **BIO:Char you were a test subject for a bio weapons company for making super soldiers 245 people were kidnapped and experimented on out of 245 only 29 survived the rest died after years of experiencing the worst pain you can remember you escaped and exposed the BIO company but they had sent the other 28 after you killed them but not before you died from the C4 that was planted in the building that killed you.**

 **The universe you will be reborn in to is the star was universe your powers will be locked till age 5 have fun.**

 **END Char's POV**

 **Third person POV  
**  
On the world of Naboo a young woman was giving birth but not in a hospital in a well secret location away from prying eyes.

"Padmé Push I can see the head keep pushing come on angle". Anakin skywalker told his wife who was pushing out their child and Padme was screening at him swearing that he would never touch her again and she would cut off this manhood for making her pregnant.

"One more push Angle one more". Anakin was telling his wife while holding her hand

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and with that last push the first child of padme skywalker and Anakin skywalker was born and he cried as all newborns do and he was handed to his mother by his father he had brown hair and blue eyes

"Hay their handsome I'm your mom and this is your dad now what should we name you" Padme said and thought and a name came to her

"Char his name is Char ". Padme said and looked at her son then looked sad

"you have to go don't you Ani". Padme asked her husband

"Tomorrow they want me back the have no idea that we are married I'm sorry angel". Anakin told his wife

" I know I won't be able to tell him about you till he's older". She told her husband

"I know". He told her

" Miss Skywalker you should rest now and son need the basic medical checks". The droid said

" Right ok doctor Ani go with him ok". Padme said reluctantly

Anakin nodded to his wife and left with the medical droid and it ran the slandered tests then came the midichlorians test.

" Scanning blood for count". The Doc said and after a few moments the count came

" Over 27,000". At that Anakin's hart stopped the jedi would demand his son to be in the order he may love being a jedi but he wanted his son to have more choices then he did so he did what he has to do, quicker than the droid could reacted he disabled it add wiped its memory for the last 29 hours and took his son to padme.

 **The next day Anakin's departure  
**  
"I'm sorry Padme but it has to be this way till we find a better way". Anakin told his wife as he was heading back to the temple and was not happy that he had to leave her and his son

" I know but this is …. When he asked about you what will I say". Padme asked her husband

" I don't know I'm so so sorry angle I will find a way I promise I have to go now I'll be back as soon as I can". Anakin said gave his family a kiss and left but he looked back and smiled before getting on the ship and leaving.

A padme watched her husband leave he couldn't help but cry she looked down at her son and smiled he was sleeping not caring for anything she was tired and should be resting so she had 3PO take her home

 **Time skip 6 years later Chars POV  
**  
" Char Qui-Gon Amidala I have called you three time get down here or you will banned from playing in the woods for two days". I awake to my mother well my mother now it's been years senses my rebirth and my Primal powers have come back but I am keeping that to myself for now but then the negative states showed up whenever my mother get mad it's called Angry mother it basically made me afraid of my mother very afraid.

" Yes mother I am coming down one second please". I told my mother as I got ready for today because today was the day the supreme chancellor was coming to Naboo to talk to the trade federation about something it did not matter to me but if they harmed my mother they won't leave here alive. I was done getting ready I head down to the first floor.

" Mother when are we … supreme chancellor Palpatine why are you here you a few hour early the meeting was not to be held till 5:00". I asked him and I was surprised to see him at my home but I've seen him a lot I even had asked him if he knew my father and boy my mother gave me an ear full.

" Well my dear boy I wanted to come here early and visit home before the negotiates take place your mother is going to be assisting me". Palpatine told me and I still get warning bells in my head whenever he is around in my old life I knew to trust the feeling

" OK that's all I wanted to know". I left the room and went to the living room and pulled out the Tablet with a Holo screen and looked at my forces I got this from the system when I was five.

 **Flash back last year**

" thank you for coming to my party everyone have a pleasant night". I told everyone who left and my mother told me to get some sleep so I went to bed and change but I noticed something on my bed I went to it and it was a tablet and it said on it

Happy birthday from the game system your primal abilities have been unlocked and a gift pack has been left for you but before you get that this tablet is where for now you can control your army till you are old enough to do it in person. Basically, this allows you to make ship's, troops, upgraded or send troops on missions till you old enough yourself and you can only have non-organic troop for now.

 **PING birthday GIFT PACK  
**  
 **1x Harrower-class dreadnought, 1xTerminus-class destroyer,3xHammerhead-class cruiser, 1x Inexpugnable-class, 5x Interdictor-class cruiser,20x Defender-class light corvette's, 30x Thranta-class Republic Corvette, 200x KT-400 military droid carri** er

 **Droid troops types**

 **Sentinel droid's, HK-50's, Battle Droid C-11, Battle Droid C-13, IG-series assassin droid's**

 **These are the droid's that will run your ships and are your ground forces**

 **Preparing galaxy map now**

 **Ping map ready now then here are your territory's**

 **Galaxy control 0.0 %**

 **Planets controlled 0.0%**

 **There are much more things that you can control you may look that up later but for now your fleet is in a star system that the game system had hidden your forces can grow here till you are old enough let's move to the orbital shipyard you control**

 **The system showed me a good ship yard it was small and how I could make more ships but I will need mining ships to expand my forces I made two mining ships so I clicked build and in 5 secs they were built and started to mine an asteroid field.**

 **Your total resources are**

 **5,000**

 **Now you need to build more units so the planet behind your ship yard is rich in resources so build a factory to make troops.**

So, I did like it said and placed a factory on the planet it costed me 1,000 resources

 **You can also build mines on the surface of the planet do so now  
**  
I did as it said and built three mines and 1,500 RES and now I had 2,500 left

 **Now you should build a defense turret to protect you base  
**  
Once more I did as it said and built a turret it cost only 500

 **Now have a KT-400 droid carrier land at you base to reinforce your base  
**  
Once more I did what it said and I had a KT land on the planet at my base and it unloaded and 400 droids were now on my base.

 **While turrets are a good way to protect, your base troops can be just as effective or in some case more so. Remember to always keep adding regular troops coming and ship just don't add to many at once.  
**  
 **End flashback  
**  
I have been slowly building my forces now I have **6 Centurion-class battlecruisers, 3 Derriphan-class battleships, two X-70B Phantom-class prototype, 5 Munificent-class star frigate, 1 Valor-class cruiser**. I also must upgrade my shipyard to level 5 to get more upgrades and ships and add more factories on the planet and mines. I also gained Master hacker skill and Master droid builder after I made enough droids.

I just made more mining ships and have them get more RES and I do have outpost on Naboo well more like bunker close to home and mother will not know that till later or the fact it had 1,000 Sentinel droid's and 500 HK-50's they were armed with Mk II Paladin blaster rifle, and Tac-HUD heavy sniper rifle so it would a pain for anyone who try anything with my home well plus what I have hidden in the house but mother knows about that one, I put the Tab away and went to turn on HUNTER 00 or Zero..

"Mother may I bring Zero with us". I asked her and she was thinking and Palpatine looked confused

" Yes but have him on mute he is not a polite droid and how you made him I will never know". Mother told me and I just nod and left the room and went to the get H-00 who has a cross with a HK-50 and Sentinel till I can have him upgraded more plus he also has hided blasters and good in CQC so any trouble happiness it will be short lived. I soon came to the door and opened it and H-00 was inactive so I went and turned him on he had pitch black armor and dark green eyes.

"statement: Master how are you last I time I was active was when you asked to shadow your mother to Coruscant and back what is it you wish now Master". Zero asked me

"The TF are going to be here tonight in a meeting with my mother and Palpatine I want you to sneak aboard their ship plant my WORM in to their ship system so when they head back home I can start stealing their credits in massive amounts after that you will regroup with 10 HK-50's and make sure nothing bad happens". I told him

"excited statement: Subterfuge and Massive theft and then the possibility of killing I am so happy master my programing is tingling all over". Zero told me and I was kind of nerves that this will not end well

"Let's go then Zero I told him and left then I had to wait on my mother to get ready and when Palpatine saw him I had to answer a lot of thing he asked but it did take up the time I had to wait for mother to ready.

 **Time skip Naboo royal palace After talks  
**  
"Statement: Master the WORM was successfully planted you should start receiving credits in a few Minutes' master". Zero told me

"Good work let's head back to the party and have fun then". I told Zero and rejoined the party I walked to find my mother and she was with a green imp no wait that's master Yoda and some other jedi including what their doing here.

"Mother sorry that I've been gone I need to get some air". I told mother and hope she believed me

"That ok Char and master Yoda this is my son my little genies". My mother said and I got annoyed yet happy.

"Statement: master is very smart the fact I'm here is a strong testament to that".Zero said

"You're a psychotic droid that insults everyone that you don't like". I snapped at Zero

"Query: You made me to protect your mother when you are not around". At that point I should muted him and throw him in to a forge and melt him down

"Hmmm darkside of the force the droid is get rid of it you must". Yoda told my mom and I was not going to let that happen.

" No I won't". and with that one word the whole room stopped and looked at us

" I'm not going to stand here and listen to a group of hypocrites who sided with the Yam'rii who were enslaving Kaleesh and you side with them attack their leader without getting both sides of the story and let the Yam'rii enslave over a million more and did nothing to get them back from my way of seeing things your order is nothing, but hypocrisy of the in its finest purest form their are only two Jedi that I like and their behind you". I told Yoda.

" Hmm mistake we made try to fix it we did". Yoda said and I snorted

" And you failed tell me what have you done that even remotely made the galaxy a safer place or have you just sat in your temple". I got no answer from him." I'll take your silence as a no I could stand here all week and point out how you are completely inept in everything you do every way possible but I'm six year old it's not my job". I said and walked away.

 **Time skip 4 years later**

 **PING**

 **Happy birthday once more here is your gift pack**

 **Birthday gift pack**

 **3x Endurance-class fleet carrier, 2x Nebula-class Star Destroyer, 3x Valiant-Class Star Destroyer, 1x Kandosii-class, 2x Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier,**

 **Vehicles**

 **200x Manka-class armored transport, 500x All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, 1,000x AT-AP Walker, 1,000x SC2-M Repulsor Tank, 2,000x TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank, 400x HAVw A6 Juggernaut, 5,000x 2-M repulsor tank, 200x Imperial crawler tank.**

 **Troops**

 **3,000x Sith war droid Mark I, 1,000x LV-LK Basilisk Raptor Droid, 5,000x Sentinel droid's**

It has been years for Char and his mother after the party and negotiates with the TF and the Jedi trying to make him dismantle ZERO as he is called now was a huge fight but the supreme chancellor Palpatine told the jedi that they had no right to order him to dismantle hid droid it was not a threat to anyone with anything until the droid is proven a treat they will do nothing. That had resulted in the jedi leaving and Char getting an ear full from his mother.

 **Ping**

 **you are ten years old now you thus you are now able to send troops on missions here is your first one**

 **There are slavers coming to close to Naboo so have your troop's take care of them**

 **Rewards**

 **5,000 XP**

 **1,000 Salvage**

 **2,000 credits**

 **But first what is your Army's name**

 **[ The phantom army]**

 **Ping now send your troops to handle them**

 **1xHammerhead-class cruiser, 5x Thranta-class Republic Corvette's**

 **Phantom Army**

 **Power 1,600**

 **Slavers**

 **Power 500**

 **Chances of Victory**

 **100%**

 **Send troops**

 **Y/N**

 **I hit the yes key on my tablet and went back to upgrading ZERO and the other droids I should hurry to be for mother gets home.**

 **End chapter 1**

 **Char Level 23**

 **HP: 16,000**

 **SP: 13,590**

 **XP 1,976/6,000**

 **Age: 10**

 **Race: Primal Human**

 **Class: Gamer/ Super soldier**

 **Skills- Primal smell- can be used to track movement, Primal vision- night vision and thermal vision, Primal speed- run much faster than normal, Primal jump- Primal speed allows you to jump great distances, Primal strength- Allows you to perform feats that not ordinary human could do, Primal Regeneration- health recovers at a supernatural rate.**

 **Passive: Master hacker skill ,Master droid builder**

 **STR: 50 physical attacks, carrying weight, moving heavy objects, armor classes,**

 **VIT: 35 - hit points**

 **AGI: 45- aim with ranged weapons, ranged combat**

 **INT:30- number of skill points per level, problem solving, awareness**

 **WIS:45- will power, quick thinking in battle, faster building time for droids and ships,**

 **CHR:27- speech, barter, party limit, dialogue options,**

 **LUC: 35- critical hit chances, better loot**


	2. Things happens and it hurts like hell

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY**

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Char Age 8 Pov 3 years later**

 **[ this must be the worst thing in all of existents why in the hell did mother have to drag me to the senate with her, must be with me telling her I wish to go travel the galaxy when I turn 15 that was a tough battle to win but she agreed thankfully]** I thought because I'm about to kill that fat bastard of a senator if he keeps bad mouthing my mother when she calls him on his shit good thing I had ZERO hack in to his privet mail turns out he was stealing from his people and from the republic to and selling his people into slavery and I sent that to CS about a few minutes ago so I wager in a few moments the CS should be here right about now, and right on the dot palpy was told by the purple horned guy and then the door's behind Orn Free Taa platform opened and the next thing he knew he was under arrest for well a lot more then I had on him a lot more people must have talked then poor bastard not wonder what mother will have us do now that most likely this hell time is over.  
 **  
50 minutes later jedi temple**

" Char it's not that bad I told you the counsel just wants to talk with you about something most likely ZERO". Mother told me because we are walking through the hallway to the council chambers what could happen next.

" well here we are let go in can't keep master Yoda waiting and Char please don't antagonize the jedi". I nodded but I make no promises.

We entered the room with the jedi masters and they were all looking at me great that means they still want ZERO gone.

" What do you people want now I already said no ZERO is not going anywhere". I told them and my mother slapped my arm lightly **  
**  
" No we asked you here force sensitive you are felt it I do". Yoda told me and I saw my mother look sick at the thought I glared at them and I meet Yoda's eyes and held them there.

" If I am tuff luck I'm too old and I have my life planned out you can make me do anything". I told yoda and he look conflicted

" Strong in the force you have you wander around unchecked we can 'not". Yoda told me and some of the masters agreed mother grabbed hold of me and ZERO was getting ready to attack.

" I had not realized that the kidnapping order was in the jedi temple or maybe you are just trying to cover your own asses for still not have in caught the Sith lord that tried to kill my mother you should not play this game with me you won't last, I should press charges for attempted kidnaping you dare try this crap with me just when I think you can't get any lower you do a dive of a cliff in to black hole know this I will bring this up with the CS and Palpatine, this is not the first time you tried this shit with me now you made my mother afraid THAT is bullcrap"." You should look up what a Jedi means because you don't fit it". I told them and quit a few looked ready to attack me others looked amused.  
 **  
**" Is that a threat boy". Mace windu told me to show them I was not scared of them I took of my coat and popped my neck and arms and looked at him

" What does it look like to you boldey". I cracked my knuckles with were loud so everyone herd he looked at me and got up and I walked up or was then my mother stopped me and told me to go outside

" Yes mother but if they try anything I will make Dark Malak look like fucking angel after I'm done with them". I said then walked out of the room and boy my mother is looking at the jedi like a well the term furies are going to take on a whole new meaning. I left the room and walk with ZERO

" ZERO can you find where they keep the holocrons the Sith ones and the jedi and any others". I whispered to ZERO.  
 **  
**"Statement: yes I can master why do you ask". ZERO asked me in a low voice  
 **  
"** I want you to sneak in to the jedi archives and grab the best ones and bring them to me before we leave and plant the WORM VR 2 in the temple system to just in case". I told him and he left the temple for now. So, I looked around so I could make it look like I was doing nothing. If I am force sensitive like Yoda said then I want to know all I can about both sides true power is neutral till you do something with it.  
 **  
**SMACK

" That's what you get you know it all making us look made in front of master miss know it all". The older boy slapped the Togruta girl and hello missed placed aggression.

 **Ping new mission**

 **beat the living shit out of the three boys or kill**

 **rewards**

 **1,000 EXP**

 **[I don't even need a reward for this I'll do it for free]**

I thought as I walk at a quick pace towered the group and they were not going to walk away on their own.  
 **  
**I was right behind one of them and I swung and hit his kidneys then throw him down by yanking his robes down worded, then when the last two looked at me I hit the big in the solar plexus who then keeled over I grabbed his head slammed his head in to my knee he was out or the HP bar above he head was gone so he was dead or out I don't care.

" what in the force are you". The last man standing said

" One I'm someone who is having a bad day two you were hitting a woman there for I'm going to kick your ass till you can't move ". I told him and he took out a light saber a real one **[ how in the hell he get a deadly weapon note to self-call CPS for this shit]** I thought then had to doge him as he tried to stab me.  
 **  
Jedi padawan level 5**

 **Hp 200**

 **FP 100**

 **Attack 50**

" you are going to regret coming here you mongrel". The fool said

"Hay girl go get some help I'll deal with him till then". I told her and she ran good now only me and him sucks for him.

I going to enjoy this been a long time sent I last fought I might as well play with him a little longer. So I stood there and let him charge me and I just sidestepped him and tripped him then just stood there just to piss him off I may have been really fucked up in my past life but I do in enjoy doing this a lot. Then the masters showed up and it looks like the fun is going to end.  
 **  
**" I'LL KILL YOU YOU DAMN BASTARD" **. T** he Padawan said and his eyes turned a sinister yellow and look at the masters and then at my mother his hand started to crack with lighting and expanded his hand out toured them and form my view he was aiming at my mother and my body moved on it's own and before it hit her I was right in front of the attack I could hear my mother scream and master you stopping the attack soon after I was hit the shock to my system was too much and I was starting to black out but before I was out cold I grabbed Yoda's cane and hurled it at the padawan and it dead center in his head then blacked out but not before my mother telling me I would be ok **.**

End chapter 2

I just had to get chapter 2 out after how many Likes I got and followers and thank you all who read my story and who put up with my bad grammar so god bless you or whatever deity you believe in thank you all

 **Char Level 23**

 **HP: 16,000**

 **SP: 13,590**

 **XP 3,976/6,000**

 **Age: 14**

 **Race: Primal Human**

 **Class: Gamer/ Super soldier**

 **Skills- Primal smell- can be used to track movement, Primal vision- night vision and thermal vision, Primal speed- run much faster than normal, Primal jump- Primal speed allows you to jump great distances, Primal strength- Allows you to preform feats that not ordinary human could do, Primal Regeneration- health recovers at a supernatural rate.**

 **Passive: Master hacker skill ,Master droid builder**

 **STR: 50 physical attacks, carrying weight, moving heavy objects, armor classes,**

 **VIT: 35 - hit points**

 **AGI: 45- aim with ranged weapons, ranged combat**

 **INT:30- number of skill points per level, problem solving, awareness**

 **WIS:45- will power, quick thinking in battle, faster building time for droids and ships,**

 **CHR:27- speech, barter, party limit, dialogue options,**

 **LUC: 35- critical hit chances, better loot**

 **Ships in the Phantom army so far**

 **1x Harrower-class dreadnought, 1xTerminus-class destroyer,3xHammerhead-class cruiser, 1x Inexpugnable-class, 5x Interdictor-class cruiser,20x Defender-class light corvette's, 30x Thranta-class Republic Corvette, 200x KT-400 military droid carrier, 6 Centurion-class battlecruisers, 3 Derriphan-class battleships, two X-70B Phantom-class prototype, 5 Munificent-class star frigate, 1 Valor-class cruiser, 3x Endurance-class fleet carrier, 2x Nebula-class Star Destroyer, 3x Valiant-Class Star Destroyer, 1x Kandosii-class, 2x Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier,**

 **Vehicles**

 **200x Manka-class armored transport, 500x All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, 1,000x AT-AP Walker, 1,000x SC2-M Repulsor Tank, 2,000x TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank, 400x HAVw A6 Juggernaut, 5,000x 2-M repulsor tank, 200x Imperial crawler tank.**

 **If you all thing that I should add anything from any other Universes, I'd love to hear it**

 **Bman out and thank you all for your support**


	3. A ruff day and a Sith attacks

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY**

 **: He will not be joining the Jedi I don't like how they tear apart families for the "safety of the galaxy" what kind of Bull shit is that I always wondered why cps never stopped that shit you think people think "hay that like brain washing why the hell are we allowing this to happen here". You'd think someone would say something. They are one bad day away from pulling a Joker.**

 **AN: the clone wars took longer to happen and ages have been changed and I am renaming the story The Primal force gamer makes more scents.**

 **AN 2: the organic forces thanks to the help of Blaze1992**

 **1 the Krogan**

 **For their history at Krogan first, they were discovered by the Sith empire and were tried to be broken but despite them using kinetic weaponry/tech "ME tech" they were able to hold off the sith and nearly pushed them out of the system but at the cost of severely weakening themselves. When they were about to win the Old republic fleet commanded by the jedi found them and aided them in pushing back the sith but during the after-math the Jedi's found out that the Krogan are a bit combat driven and have crazy regen. But also every Krogan who develops Biotic's emits a field that makes any force powers used near or on them not work meaning that the Krogan are a perfect counter to jedi/sith. Now both the jedi and the republic forces there fearful of a race similar to the mando's but far more deadly and immune to the force do something evil and stupid in their fear. They attacked the Krogan who could not beat them back after wasting all their strength fighting off the sith once all Krogan ships/stations in space are destroyed they commence bombardment of all Krogan planets. After they think the Krogan are dead they return to Republic space and the jedi council destroy any memories of this race from the survivors mind and replace the space coordinates of their space with a empty section of stars, then seal the records of this deep into the Jedi's grandmasters personal libraries so future masters can know the weakness of the Krogan just in case.**

 **ship/weapons designs By Blaze1992**

 **1st Aircar and the alliance UT-47 Kodiak civ versions come unarmed and unarmored but have shields installed.**

 **2nd The alliance shuttle craft the one with the turrets/forward guns on the sides and Cerberus dropships can be either equipped with their canon weapons or reverse engineered SW blaster weapons. Though the ones with SW weapons cannot stay in combat as long as their ME counterparts due to the weapons being heavier and requiring ammo/energy.**

 **3rd Mako/Grizzlies/Tomkahs will be the light/medium/heavy transports and support craft on the ground. Mako's will be light's then the Grizzlies will be the medium's and finally the Tomkahs will be the heavies. The SW tech added on was hover/air speeder engines allowing the vehicles to have their wheels removed and travel faster.**

 **4th Atmo-fighter/civ starfighter will be the Turian star fighters seen on the Moon mission, ones equipped with SW weapons have to deal with a 75% loss in shields to make up for the energy drain of the weapons. Civ's cannot own SW weapons equipped craft**

 **5th Space/military starfighter will be the alliance one shown during the final battle in ME 3, the standard ones have either ME weapons or SW weapons only. Later on they make a more advanced version that has both sets of weapons.**

 **6th Quarian ships will be cargo/passengers ships but only military version have can be equipped with SW weapons but since these ships are for mostly transport they will have at most one or two Laser turrets but make up for it in shields and armor.**

 **7th Normandy ship will be the military scouts/transports the canon weapons will still be on the underside but have twin barreled SW laser cannons will be placed in the middle/ends of the wings attached to the ship facing forward. SR1 will be the light one then SR2 will be the medium one and finally SR3 will be the heavy one.**

 **8th Alliance ship will be the frigate/destroyer ones with the canon ME main gun have multiple Tri-barreled SW laser turrets placed at certain points for anti fighter and broadside attacks that can rotate 360 degrees. Ones without a ME main gun instead have heavy SW laser cannons in place of it but made into a Gatling gun formation allowing a far faster rate of fire and use ME Guardians turrets for anti fighter and broadside attacks.**

 **9th Turian ships will be the dreadnoughts/carriers same design as alliance but have twice the number of weapons.**

 **10th the Krogan reverse engineered SW hand held weapons will look like the Mass effect M-3 Predator/M-4 Shuriken/M-8 Avenger/M-92 Mantis but cannot fold up like the ME weapons. They work as ME2/3 weapons aka reload with clips but instead of thermal they are instead energy cells colored orange.**

 **11th Krogan reverse engineered heavy weapons will be limited to 3 weapons. First will be the SW laser Machine gun will look like the geth spitfire. Second will be a grenade launcher than can fire SW thermal detonators/droid poppers looks like M-100 Grenade Launcher. Third will be a missile launchers that can fire regular missiles and SW photon warheads looks like ML-77 Missile Launcher. But suffer the same problem as the Krogan reverse engineered SW hand held weapons aka no fold up mode.**

 **Krogan weapons fire orange bolts and Krogan ships have the same hyperdrive as the rest of the universe**

 **2\. The locust from Gears of War by Blaze1992**

 **they were about to start space exploration a very bad/unique event happened. In this a lone sith who didn't believe in the rule of two happened upon them and decided to use them but twists the ones he captures into something wrong and horrible. He unleashed his new bio-weapon/army the "lambent" onto Sera to make sure no one else can ever have access to the DNA of the locust and their beasts, but luckily for the locust his trainees/slaves revolt and end up destroying the ship their on killing him and the majority of Lambent he had yet to send to the ground. There were enough lambent to severely deplete the horde and put the exploration of the stars way up on the back burner, they were able to do a upgrade to all their weapons by studying SW weapons. The upgrade is every gun now has a extra bit which coats the bullets fired in a purple bolt of energy allowing the bullets to burn/pierce the targets.**

 **3\. collectors from ME2 by Blaze1992**

 **a lone group of Jedi wanted their own force to command so they created this race and make them hive minded but under their control. But later on the jedi council and the republic heard about this and set out to deal with it. The lone group of jedi are killed and the collectors were ordered into a hidden tomb on a unknown moon and to go to sleep where they were sealed away forever. But unknown to all some time after the sealing the collectors gained a mind of their own and set out to make their tomb into their home/city, imagine the hive on the moon from destiny but a lot less creepy and depressing.**

 **Now let's give Blaze1992 a big round of applause for taking the time out of his day to be a great help with the story.**

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Third person POV hospital room 337**

" Senator Amidala your is fine somehow he should have some kind of burns on him when he got here but he was already healing and the only thing we had to give him was treatment for minor nerve damage witch was already healing, I have also taking your son's count it is well over 27,000 and growing the Jedi know one of their members forced his way in and ordered me to hand it over I'm sorry ma'am. Padme sat there in tears that her son was going to be taking by the order she blamed herself for what was happening Char didn't want to go to the temple and now she was going to lose her son.

" that hurt". Char said and made his mother jump

" Char are you ok you need to rest you took a lot of pain". Padme told her son

" I'm good right now I want to go home be for the more holy than thou come and start more shit and trust me I had it with those ass hats". Char said only to have his mother pinch him for cursing.

" Going home won't be possible the Jedi have seen you count they are going to be taking you away I can't do anything I'm sorry so sorry".Padme told her son.

 **POV switch to Char**

 **[ fuck this was not supposed to go this way god fucking damn it need an escape plan I won't be a Jedi I was a fucking slave once never again not in THIS LIFE]** I thought as I was looking at my mother trying to think of an escape plan. Before I could finish the door opened to reveal supreme chancellor Palpatine with senate guards.

" I'm glad to see your awake my boy after what happened I had rushed hear as fast as I could". Palpatine told me and mother

" Then you also heard that the Jedi are trying to forcibly make me join their order and that one of their Padawans almost killed my mother and I killed him in self-defense". I told him and he did not look surprised

" I know I was informed by my staff I have already ordered your ship be prepared to leave two of my guards will take you to the ship". Palpatine told us and I got up and ready to go.

We quickly left the hospital and got in to a transport that would take us to the hanger where our ship would be and hopefully ZERO finished his job and got what I need. The ride was quick in a few minutes we were at the ship as I saw ZERO and he was carrying a bag on the ship meaning he did his job well.

" Stop you must dangerous it is to let him go fall to the darkside he will if not trained for his own safety it is". Yoda who just had to show up with about 12 other Jedi this is bullshit

" OK ONE UP YOURS TWO YOUR DAMN ORDER IS A FUCKING SAFETY HAZARD THREE I'm GOING HOME FOUR TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN AND I WILL KICK YOUR MIDGET ASS ALL OVER GNR SPACE AND BACK FIVE is the cute girl ok ….. **[ WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY WAIT … MOTHER FUCK I'm GOING THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK]** " You know what I mean". I said and I could see a glint in my mother's eye that going to be fun later.

"Embarrassing Statement: Master has an interest in females now wonder how long till we have mini masters running around". Zero said and I'm going to kill him later

" yes she is the two who are alive have been sent off world to a conclave to learn the error of their ways and if not they will be removed from the order". The master that had a face mask said

" But you murdered one that cannot be overlooked we will be taking you in to custody and you will be put on ". Master Windu was cut off by Palpatine

" I'm sorry master Jedi but I have read the report by all count's it was self-defense and he was put in the hospital I am aware of the laws and by your own he is too old to be trained and you are crossing the line on what you are allowed to do so, I would highly suggest you return to your temple now master Jedi's I will have to insist we are drawing a crowed". Palpatine told them and he was right I looked a saw CNN recording the whole thing well fuck I hate the media.

Mother wasted no time in getting me on the ship and I could tell she was mad well at the Jedi and went to my room on the ship and looked at the bag ZERO brought.

 **PING**

 **Training holocrons**

 **5x Sith holocrons**

 **4x Jedi holocrons**

 **2x Sith lord Darth Bane holocrons**

 **3x Sith/Jedi/gray Raven holocrons**

 **[I remember them from C3PO teaching me Galactic history ok I'll have to wait an see what they have to teach me later if the story are anything to go bye well this is good]**

I thought and I hope this year goes by without any more trouble I hope the rest of the trip was fine except the fact my mother asked me who the cute girl was and I discovered a new hell.

 **Time skip 6 months later**

[Six mounts after all that shit with the dam Jedi and mother has taking more routine diplomatic assignment off world and mostly to neutral worlds and she HAD to take me with her I still have not been able to start with the Holocrons yet]

I thought as we were leaving

" Mother why Rodia it's part of the republic so why where we even there". I asked because scents to me why would the supreme chancellor send mother on a fuck useless mission like this.

 **"BOOOOM"  
**  
" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ZERO FIND OUT NOW". Screamed at him and picking myself off the floor and moved to my mother who was out cold with a head wound.

" terrible statement: Master we need to land somewhere I have a planet on radar that might save us but we need to go now"! Zero told me and he was right the Nubian royal starship has no weapons and the Shielding is shit to.

"ZERO put full power to the engine's get us to that dam planet on the double and tell me how many ships are after us". I asked as I was wrapping my mother's head to stop the bleeding.

"Disturbing Statement: 2 Providence-class dreadnoughts, 3 Recusant-class light destroyers, 10 Munificent-class star frigates". ZERO told me and I know the only chance we had to make it was to try and sneak aboard a ship and find a shuttle and go as fast as we can.

" ZERO you know the emergency weapons and equipment I had you hided in the ship load up and the moment we are at a safe jumping point open the back and let the ship crash, mother is going to out for a few hours or longer judging by the head wound she'll be fine.

The next fifteen minutes were the longest of my life so far the shots that hit the ships rocked us like a boat on rough seas luckily ZERO was a good pilot and weaved us thought the fire was strapping a jet pack on me and my mother and I had two RX-7 repeating blaster pistol's and a blaster rifle that looked like a XM8 Assault Rifle {AN: I like the look of it that's it} ZER0 has a sniper rifle and a ION cannon so that should give us a chance if we don't get pinned down.

"Informative statement: PREPARE TO JUMP". ZERO said and the hatch opened and we moved like the devil was on our tail. We jumped and we were long for a good spot to land looked back and saw the ship crash and explode on impact while we were finding a place to land. Thinking quickly, we landed in a mountain area where the rocks should stop any scan form finding us and offer us a good change to escape undetected. As we landed I was still holding my mother who was still out whoever did this is going to die slowly and painfully.

" Statement: Master we need to find shelter I manage to hack in to their coms and the one who is leading them is a sith and he has ordered all ships to land and deploy all troops to find us". ZERO told me and he was just stupid for landing all his ships or just a bloodthirsty asshole.

" ZERO could I hack some droids to fight for us if I get close enough to them". I asked ZERO

"Statement: Yes master with the Worm V2 you should be able to control them". ZERO told me

" Good find a safe place to hide my mother and I will deal with the Sith and the droids if you see a chance to get off world take it and go now and find a place for my mother and yourself to hide NOW"! I said and got loud at the end this was not the time to be fucking around.

I took off and let ZERO find a place to hide I was going to head right for one of their FOB'S and take thank god I have Master hacker skill and Master droid builder.

 **PING NEW SKILLS**

 **Sheath [0%]**

 **Blasters rifles [0%]**

 **Blasters pistols [0%]**

 **PING Battlefield layout**

 **To win that battle you must deplete the enemy reinforcements or capture the fields/base your enemy holds or kill/capture the leader the red bases are enemy forces and the dark green/black base are yours if you lose them you lose the battle and could die as well remember that and gray base are inactive anyone can take them.**

 **Your base is 1**

 **Hidden cave**

 **Enemy Bases**

 **Main landing zone base 1,000 strong**

 **B1 battle droids, Droidekas, B2 Super Battle droids, Super tactical droid, Sharpshooter droideka**

 **3x Guard bases**

 **B1 battle droids, B2 Super Battle droids, Sharpshooter droideka**

 **1x supply base**

 **B1 battle droids, B2 Super Battle droids, Droidekas, Sharpshooter droideka**

 **2x FOB'S**

 **B1 battle droids, B2 Super Battle droids, AAT's, Spider droid tanks,**

 **1x Armored unit's deployment Base**

 **Hailfire-class droid tank, Spider droid tanks, AAT's**

 **4x Attack bases**

 **B1 battle droids, Droidekas, B2 Super Battle droids, LR-57 combat droids,**

 **[ fuck need to get to the FOB now and put my virus in them and even the odds and give me a advanced or at most even the odds and the FOB's are gray so thank you system]** I thought I need to win or get ZERO and mother time to get off world I thought as I was getting closer to the first FOB I'm going to kill the sith him his master all of them are going to die.  
 **  
End chapter 3**

 **So how was that right now this a arc it will be one chapter but a big ass one and Blaze you know who is going to pop up on that plant. Also the next time skip will be the last and Char will find out about his Anakin soon it will be fuck up how but funny to us all.**

 **Bman out**


	4. First fight and first contact

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY**

"Talking normal"

[thoughts]

 **Game system**

 **Char POV**

After making it to the first FOB a bar popped up in front of me and it was taking the control of the droids and base after a few seconds the base was mine and I quickly started to issue orders to the droids to Attack the two closes bases I rushed to the last FOB and took it to and looked at the odds I was facing it was not good I was now thinking that this universe hates me. I had **2 Interdictor-class cruisers, 2** **Centurion-class battlecruisers, 2 Hammerhead-class cruisers,13 Thranta-class corvette, 1 Endurance-class fleet carrier,1 Nebula-class Star Destroyer,1 Valor-class cruiser** from my Army at my ship yard on the way but It would take 6 hours to get here I hope I can last that long I neglected my forces I'll need to fix that. I looked on the **menu** and went to the **inventory** tab to see my weapons I will never get used to this.

 **(premium)Dual RX-7 repeating blaster pistol's DAM 108**

 **(Rare customized) Blaster rifle DAM 45**

My weapons are good still can't believe I found the RX-7 hidden in grandfather's home not the he cares. I looked at the Siths troops meeting mine I wish I could fight on the frontline but I'll have to try to take more bases to make it thought this or get off world so I'll have to go around the enemy to even the odds. I looked on to see the nearest base to me was a Guard bases so I'll head their first and take that one first. I took off from the base and stuck to the rocks on the cliffs to hide as I speeded off to the enemy base all the while remaining undetected I looked to see my troops holding the Siths droids back but thanks to the worm V2 I made it destroys their original programing and replaces it with my own which is far superior to the trad federation droids which is why my droids have the edge right now. I stopped looking and got moving to my feet and moved as fast I could I was coming to the end of the cliff and I jumped off and landed on the ground drew my rifle and was ready to have a good old fight I then saw a group of droids.

 **PING**

 **New skill**

 **Identify mastered**

I looked at the droids and information popped up

 **B1 battle droid level 1** ****

 **HP: 50**

 **ATK: 20**

 **DEF: 0**

 **AP: 0**

 **SP: 0**

 **BIO: B1 battle droids are standard battle droids made by Baktoid Combat Automata and Baktoid Armor Workshop they are weak on their own but in numbers they are dangers.**

 **B2 super battle droids level 1**

 **HP: 100**

 **ATK: 45**

 **DEF:10**

 **AP:20**

 **SP:0**

 **BIO: B2 super battle droids are an advanced battle droid they are much more durable and they have a built-in wrist blaster and can take multiple hits before being destroyed they can launch a rocket from their arm.**

[ Ok B1's weak by themselves strong together B2 strong by themselves stronger together]. I Thought

The battle droids opened fire at me I jumped to the side and fired and took out the B1 I hit the B2 5 times and it went down I ran thought the gate at the base and shot three more B1's and one B2 the base was well defended I was hitting every droid that popped up till I felt a burning pain in my back. **-100 HP** I looked back to see a Sharpshooter droideka I thought **Identify**

 **Sharpshooter droideka Level 5**

 **HP: 150**

 **ATK: 100**

 **AP: 100**

 **DEF: 100**

 **SP:0**

 **BIO:** **a variation of droideka that specialized in sniping. Unlike the original droideka, it is equipped with a single blaster rifle in the middle, and used its armored shell to cover its front while in combat**

I put my rifle on my back and drew my pistols and looked at a least three dozen droids I won't lie this is making me feel alive and I hope this jack ass brought more toys for me to brack because I'm going to destroy them all.

"Alright who first ". I said two B2's shot at me and I jumped to the left and fired six's times and dropped both I turned to my right fired three times and hit three B1's I then dodged a shot from a Sharpshooter droideka and I ran to where the droideka was I shot it four times and I tore the back plate off its body and used it as a shield I jumped and while I was still in the air shot a B2 down I was a few feet from the base console and they maybe mass produced in mass and shit programing but still dangerous so I'd better be on my guard being overconfident is how I die in my old life. I then shot and blocked taking out droids and blocking shots it was annoying not going to lie by the time I was done I was at the console and uploaded my virus and few moments later I was in control of the base I then found out that my droids had taking an Attack base and are pushing to the Armored unit's deployment Base I'll let them handle it I should head to another Guard base.

 **3** **rd** **POV** **main camp**

" No my master I will have the senator and her son soon". The sith lackey said to his master

" See that you do but I want the boy alive he is strong in the force and will become a threat to our plans if he ever gains power do not fall me". Darth Sidious said as he left the Holo the Apprentice looked out the window in anger and a droid entered the room

" Sir the boy has taking two more bases and we are finding it difficult to pin him down". The droid said to the sith

" Have a squad of droids go to the area where the ship crashed and try to find his mother if I can't kill him well make him suffer". The sith said as he watched the battle." O and ready the senator room I want entertainment tonight". The sith said with a nasty grin

" umm sir he just took another base". A droid said

"RARARARAARARRA DO NOT LET HIM TAKE ANYMORE BASES OR I" LL SCRAP YOU ALL". The sith said as he was enraged at the fact a kid was kicking his ass

 **POV switch to Char three hours later**

[ Great so far were holding our own but that can change anytime we thank god, we just took the Armored Unit's Base or we'd be in a tight spot well could be worst]. I thought as I shot three more B1's I'm starting to wonder how they found us anyway but I'll need to find out later. We are in a stalemate we can't move and they can't either even with armor support we can't get pass the dam defense line I was knocking out them left and right, then I saw ZERO coming over and some of his plating was burned and torn off

" Terrible Statement: The cave was attacked and your mother has been taking prisoner by the enemy I am sorry for my frailer master". ZERO said and I couldn't move my body froze like boiling water hitting freezing air.

"Hello boy I know you can hear me as your droid has mostly likely informed you that I have your mother should you keep fighting well your mother may suffer an accident that may prove fatal so stand down or you will lose your mother you have 1 minute to decide". The sith said to me over his ships speakers and I gave the order to my droids to stand down and dropped my weapons and was taken prisoner Fuck everything today a B1 shoved me to toward the command ship and not in a genial way asshole droids. We walked to the ship and the sith was right their he was a human with pale skin and black eyes with short hair and my mother was up and he walked to me

" So you're the little shit that has been taring though my droids hmmm no wonder you are strong in the force but you the rule of two won't allow more than one sith so you'll have to go but be for you do". As he finished I was lifted of the ground and was being choked in the air I could hear my mother scream and the sith laughing his ass off.

" So have anything to say". The shit head told me I was just going to piss him off

" Ya you know Sith can be reworded to Shit right your order is named after the word shit I wonder why no one noticed before haha". I said and his face went red and slammed me to the floor.

" YOU BASTERED YOU AND YOUR SOON TO BE MY WHORE HAVE DEFIDED THE SITH FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH AS I RAPE YOUR MOTHER IN FROT OF YOU TILL". I am going to kill him for that what is that

RUMBLE RUMBLE

" Aright ass hole was that you". Asked him as the ground shook rather violently

" No boy that was not". He said

RUMBLE RUMBLE CRACK BOOM

Out of the ground came a something that looks like a fucking spider with armor and a head jaw and all then it let out a roar that shook the whole zone it dove back underground then and a huge thing walked out of the hole it was a reptilian humanoid and was carrying a big fucking gun and looked at the sith the same way someone looks at their family's killer ok now I'm confused what did the sith do to them.

" RISE AND KILL THE SITH". The thing said as he said that a wave of well monsters flooded out of the ground and attacked the droids and with a giant lizard monsters and with squid monsters that could fly and they were kicking ass hard I stopped looking at them and looked at the sith who just knocked my mother out and I ran after him. I fallowed him on his ship and grabbed my pistols and fired at his lags missed he was a fast fuck so I shot at the door controls and it stopped him in his tracks he stopped and looked at me he put my mother down and took his lightsaber out and activated it.

" What are you boy I saw you fight you fight like a no the devil himself yet you held much back I see why my master wants you, but your mother he does not care what happens so she'll be my new toy." The sith said as we walked in a crucial waiting for the other to attack.

" Your right I should not fight like I do my mother gave me life and you are trying to turn her i SEX SLAVE I AM GO IN TO BUCHER YOU BECAUSE NOW YOU REALLY CROSSED THE LINE YOU YOUR MASTER HAVE MADE ME YOUR WORST EMENY I WILL HUNT YOUR BASTERED OF A MASTER DOWN LIKE THE COWERDLY DOG HE IS AND HANG HIM WITH HIS OWN ENTESTENS READY YOUR SELF FOR THIS IS THE END". I screamed

 **PING NEW SKILLS**

 **(Passive) Primal force – unlike the force the sith and jedi use the primal side of the force is more powerful and deadly it grans massive powers some have been lose to the ages the primal forces user were thought to be gone they were the strongest force users to ever be discovered their natural strength even without the force was awe inspiring even the Je'daii Order was fearful of them but one day the simply disappeared.**

 **Force scream (0.0) : a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force 25 DAM**

 **Force Push (0.0) : The most basic applications of Force Push utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. 20 DAM**

 **Ping**

 **Darth Jin Level 14**

 **HP 5,500**

 **FP: 3,000**

 **ATK: 670**

 **AP 500**

 **DEF: 200**

I didn't bother looking at his bio I just want him dead I ran at him and fired my blasters but he deflected everyone so I holstered my weapons and started to avoided his attacks waiting for an opining his movements were ok but sloppy in a way I'm going to brack him before I kill him. I dodged a strike that would have cut me in two I decided to use **Force Push** which sent him in a wall and he lost **1200 HP** wonder why my ATK is high.

" You said you were going to kill me and you have yet to even hurt me your master must have found you in the slums of Hutta". I taunted him he charged me with shout of anger I took aim with my pistols and fired once more but he blocked them and next thing I know he's fist in in my face and I'm on the floor I look to see him about to swing down at me I remembered my new skill **Force scream** that sent him a good dissents back took my chances and ran to him and grabbed his hands and started to crush them I heard a bricking sound and his scream I looked down at him gone was the smug look now all I saw was fear I took him by the throat and slammed him on the floor I picked him he nose a broke his lip busted I pull my arm back hit him rapidly blood and bone was falling on the floor he was dead as my last hit shattered his skull I tossed his body down and pick up is sabers and a small pack off his body and went to my mother and picked her up and carried her off the ship when I got to the ramp the big thing that last I saw was killing droids.

" Human is the Sith dead" he said in a deep voice

" Ya what's left of him is on the floor in the hanger and my mother needs a medic". I told him and the fact she has been knocked out more than once today.

" Very well fallow me we go to the nexuses best doctors their and queen wants to meet you and your mother". He told me and I fallowed him down the hole ZERO right with me the size of the dam things is enough to scare the fuck out of anyone the tunnel is long and dark from what I can see this guy is the head of this forces so he's not a god dam push over, after coming to stop a I saw an animal that is being used as transport though the underground when it stopped we got on it ZERO was a bit reluctant to do it but he did the big guy who's name I found out was RAAM told me to let my mother down on a stretcher and wait till we reached the Nexis so I did so and sat down and took out my tablet and ordered my fleet to stop from landing but stay closes by I looked at my resources and saw how much was saved up.

 **Resources: 2,005,400**

 _[ Ok time to make more ships and droids and upgrade shit I neglected to do it and if these guys didn't show up]_. I stopped that line of thought and focused on my forces

I selected the Harrower-class dreadnought and made six for 30,000 then 2 of the Inexpugnable-class ships for 50,000 and lastly ten Interdictor-class cruisers for 25,000. I then upgraded my mining ships to Level 10 they will bring back 10,000 RES rather the 3,000 per trip and I looked to see if I could make another ship yard and I can for 100,000 so I did and I looked at my planet and the system told me I can have space defense platforms around my planet so I pick the least expensive the Golan Space Defense SpaceGun 1 I could have the max of ten for 45,000 so I did all that would take six weeks to be done so I will focus on the factory's on the planet. I saw I severely neglected my planet factory's so I built three more for 3,000 and upgraded them all for 4,000 to level 2 with would now produce 1,250 droids a week and I upgraded the mines to level 3 so now they bring in 1,000 RES and I add 10 new turrets and that will cost me 5,000 and I had a KT-400 droid carrier land at the base so I have 800 troops guarding the base now, and now have only 1,752,400 RES left but it could be worst so I went to the ship upgrade menu and it showed me that ships have rankings.

 **Common- Interdictor-class cruisers, Defender-class light corvette's, Thranta-class Republic Corvettes, KT-400 military droid carriers, Munificent-class star frigates,**

 **Uncommon- Centurion-class battlecruisers, Derriphan-class battleships, Valor-class cruisers,**

 **Rare - Harrower-class dreadnoughts, Terminus-class destroyers, Endurance-class fleet carriers, Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers**

 **Ultra-rare - Phantom-class prototype, Inexpugnable-class, Kandosii-type dreadnoughts**

 **Legendary - Nebula-class Star Destroyer, Valiant-class Star Destroyers,**

 **Godly**

I decided upgraded the Defender-class light corvettes to level 5 for 120,000 and Phantom-class to level 3 for 340,000. After that I had 1,287,400 RES left and I was done and put the tablet away and decided to rest I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

 **8 hours later Nexus** **the Royal Palace guest chambers**

I opened my eyes to find out that I was in a bed in a room that looked elegant and I had bandages on where I got shot my mother is somewhere but I have a feeling she safe and knows what I did. I should look at my stat page.

 **Char Level 24**

 **HP: 16,000**

 **SP: 13,590**

 **XP 579/7,500**

 **Age: 14**

 **Race: Primal Human**

 **Class: Gamer/ Super soldier**

 **Skills- Primal smell- can be used to track movement, Primal vision- night vision and thermal vision, Primal speed- run much faster than normal, Primal jump- Primal speed allows you to jump great distances, Primal strength- Allows you to preform feats that not ordinary human could do, Primal Regeneration- health recovers at a supernatural rate.**

 **Sheath [5%]**

 **Blasters rifles [10%]**

 **Blasters pistols [15%]**

 **Passive: Master hacker skill ,Master droid builder, (Passive) Primal force**

 **STR: 50 physical attacks, carrying weight, moving heavy objects, armor classes,**

 **VIT: 35 - hit points**

 **AGI: 45- aim with ranged weapons, ranged combat**

 **INT:30- number of skill points per level, problem solving, awareness**

 **WIS:45- will power, quick thinking in battle, faster building time for droids and ships,**

 **CHR:27- speech, barter, party limit, dialogue options,**

 **LUC: 35- critical hit chances, better loot**

Ok I leveled up sets last time I looked at it wonder how many credits I have I looked and the TF must be having a heart attack because I have 5,690,981. Note to self-make a better virus to take more money but for now this is good. I closed the screen and gut up and out on a shirt that was by the bed and walked to the door as I was half way the door opened to revel ZERO.

" Statement: Ah master your awake and dressed your mother is awake and meeting with the Locust queen and I was sent to get you if you were awake and bring you to the throne room". ZERO said as we walked out the door into the hallway there was two guards that wore heavy armor with gold on it (AN Locust Palace Guard ) armed with cross bows we came to an elevator and one of the guards hit the switch and we went down and after more stops and a lot of walking later we came to two vary big doors and walked in and my mother was talking to a the who was deassed I weird dress that I think is alive but I done care my mother wares weird shit.

" Ah so the triumph warrior awakens at last when General RAAM first saw a unknown force on our world we were concerned but then our most hated enemy the Sith was found to be their leader but it was not one of mine but a child to kill a sith not a feet no one would think a young man capable of ". The queen said and boy did my mother look mad at me well I did put my life in danger.

" Ya lucky me and I sure my mother is going to give me an earful later and the ships and droids are yours I don't want them ZERO is worth all of them". I said and hope I didn't insult them the queen looked at me with a parsing gaze

" We were going to take them regardless anyway sit down and wait till your mother and I are done". I sat done and lesioned to them talk and talk for a good five hours after that mother went to inform those back in the capital where we are and the sith witch mother told them was kill by the Locust and I was given a what they called it a Boltok Pistol it packs an incredible amount of power in a single shot and from what I was told it the bullets fired in a purple bolt of energy allowing the bullets to burn/pierce the targets. Mother told me a republic transport is coming to pick us up and a Locust emissary will be in the capital in a week and what worries me knowing the fools in the senate and the Locust natural aggresse that just asking for trouble. I then went to sleep and waited to go home few more mounts then I can go explore the galaxy and prepare for whatever is coming I don't know what but something is something big. I shut my eyes and waited to get off this rock.

 **6 mounts later Naboo space port**

 **Ping**

 **Happy 15** **th** **birthday this will be that last birth day gift you get**

 **B- day gift pack**

 **10 Hammerhead-class cruisers, 15 Republic light assault cruisers, 5 Providence-class carrier/destroyers, 20 Munificent-class star frigate, 2 Valiant-class Star Destroyer, 2 Nebula-class Star Destroyer.**

 **1 unknown system**

Well todays is the day got everything I need all packed and loud the on my new ship BT-7 Thunderclap turns out my god father Bail Organa the Senator of the Alderaan he called in a favor a shipwright that owed him one on Corellian the standard white was replaced with a dark black and the standard orange was replaced with a dark green and up to date weapons armor and shields all in all good ship, And the locust trading with naboo after the senate crossed the line trying to make the locust give the TF ships back to the TF and turns out the queen can shoot very well and the fact they bought 3 shipyards from Corellian and are building ships, last I heard they had built seven more ships all new designed and hit hard and roumers is that they are making their own droids. Plus, the hutts tried to open shop on their planet turns out a chainsaw can get jammed in a huts fat.

"Statement: Master the ship is loaded and the final checks are being complete". ZERO told me

" Ok what about the 10 HK's are on the ship and hidden". I asked ZERO who said yes and out of the corner of my eye my mother and Bail were walking over.

" Well Char looks like you're going normally I'd try to talk you out of it but your mother was unable to talk you out of this so I fingered why not get you a ship thankfully I called it that favor for the ship and I had the ship a bit more bigger with a privet quarters". Bail said to me and he was right it was a bit bigger then the older models.

" I see the ship is no push over that for sure and knowing my mother has the com channel right". I asked him and he laugh and said yes, I love my mother it's just well over protective she can be, I turn to my mother and hugged her.

" I will be back but I need to find something out their forge my own path not reman her I love being here but something is pulling me somewhere and I need to fallow it". I told mother and hope she understood I need to go and something is pulling me.

" I knew you need to find your own way and start your life I hope it be when you were older but you choose this and I'm fine with it I know you'll be fine". Mother said to me and she was having a hard time with this. After the goodbyes, I boarded my ship and left Naboo and ZERO put the coordinates to the base in and we were off and the next step begins.

 **Time skip 1 week uncarted system**

After a week of arriving here at the base my ships I had built are complete and I have 6 new Harrower-class dreadnoughts, 2 the Inexpugnable-class ships, 10 Interdictor-class cruisers, and my Golan Space Defense SpaceGuns, shipyard and droids I still have not look at what I had ZERO take from the temple I need to later and that special project I have building in the ship yards. But right now, I'm in the uncarted system with 2 Providence-class carrier/destroyers, 10 Munificent-class star frigate, 10 Hammerhead-class cruisers, 15 Thranta-class Republic Corvettes and looking at a planet surrounded by the ruined ships form the old eras and undignified ships.

" ZERO have a squad of the new CK- 17 meet me in the hanger it's time for a test run and yes you can come to". Told ZERO over the intercom. The new CK- 17's are a highbred between the HK-50 and the Battle Droid C-13 painted dark black the head is more of a skull look with razor sharp teeth and a sinister smile the deep green eyes and teeth would make anyone think twice new and improved personal shields are tuff to get through. I made my way down to the hanger my armor covered my whole body it was medium armor with green lines on it and my helmet was more close to a mask and had the same sinister face as the CK-17's and green eyes and with a rocket launcher on both wrists a knife strapped to my side and a Mk II Paladin blaster rifle colored Black and dark green and fires a black bolt with a dark green outline and my Boltok Pistol painted same cooler as my rifle.

" Statement: Master the shuttle is ready and scans of the planet have shown that there is a large power output under the center of the city, we have found a way into the underground chamber the locale life will be very aggressive if encountered". ZERO told me as I looked at the hologram of the area

" Ok well be ready in case if we need to leave quick". I told ZERO as the shuttle left the hanger and descended to the planet.

 **End chapter 4**

 **Sorry that it took so long had a bad case of block but I'm good now any way I'm thinking of wrighting a new story one kind of like this one excepted that with a younger brother of Anakin.**

 **Hope you all continue to read this BMAN OUT**


	5. A rude awakening

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY**

 **AN: the clone wars took longer to happen and ages have been changed**

 **Ok this this my most popular story with**

 **31** **Reviews 145 Followers 105** **Favorites**

 **So thank you for reading**

"Talking normal"

 _[thoughts]_

 **Game system**

 **Char Pov**

 **planet surfaces**

" ZERO were rappelling down I don't want us landing till we know what is know what is down there Units 1 and 2 switch to thermals you two on point Units 3-5 you're gonna guard the door while me, ZERO and units 1-2 go into the building". I ordered the CK - 17 and we repelled down the roof was not old like the rest of the city that was in ruins the main tower was not but the tower was deep in the ground or where the massive energy output was coming from and the door on the roof was on heavy lock down from what I saw.

" U-4 get that door". I ordered the droid

" Statement: Master I'd advise us to have a group of HK- 50's land after we move in the tower and have them guard the upper levels". Zero told me

" Ok when we get in have 20 land a lock this place down no landing down here till we know what the hell is down here". I said and after we talked the door opened to blackness and thankfully I have night vision and I saw stars leading down I saw nothing that could be threatening so we moved down farther and saw a terminal I had a droid activated it turned on and the lights did to ant a elevator was behind us it looked able to hold a few of us. So I sent a few down to see what was down there.

" Zero what on that thing". I asked him

" Not much but I have been able to find this place is it's a massive cryo storage area for life pops". Zero told me

" Why what the hell happened".I asked

" Hold on master". Zero said and a few seconds later. " Master there are two thousand kilometers of this facility it hold millones and what happened to the Krogan". Zero said

" Krogan that the name of the race". I asked

" Yes master form what I can find here they were attacked by the sith empire and what is more interesting they had only kinetic weaponry and were pushing the sith out of their system but at the cost of severely weakening themselves they were about to win then the Old republic fleet commanded by the jedi found them and aided them in pushing back the sith after a number of bloody battles on both space and land the sith were destroyed and the Overlord of the Krogan Urdnot Wrex fought and killed the sith lord Darth Von by ripping his head off, Master that's all I can get from this terminal the data is corrupted to much we could try deeper into the tower ". Zero said and now this is strange why did the republic not help this race they and what the hell is going on.

" Zero we're going down whatever happened here I want to know". I told him and head state for the elevator and we both went down as we did we saw how deep the tower went down and far.

"Master this place has not seen life for thousands of years".Zero told me

" I know Zero but we need find out what happened here the history class I got from 3PO never had any of this and we covered a lot of history and more on my own no historical records ever mencended this for fuck sake". I told him trying to figure out what happened

" Master we are coming to a stop in 10 secondes". And after he said that we stopped and I got a PING

 **Ping new mission**

 **Uncover what happened to the Krogan**

 **Rewards**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

Ignoring what I saw I went through the door and down the hallway passing by multiple rooms that were sealed off at the end of the hallway there was a light most likely where the two CK- 17's where as we got to the room it was clear it was control room and I decided to radio for 10 HK- 50's and all but 2 CK's and 2 HK- 50's to come down and the rest to guard the upper levels and as I went to the main console I think I had Zero hack in to it to see what was here and I looked around not that I found anything.

" Master I have found more information on the Krogan". Zero said and I walked over

" Ok what is it". I asked

" Apparently the krogan have a ability to make something called biotic field and made force abilities unable to work meaning the Krogan are a perfect counter to the jedi and sith master from the logs in the computer master the Jedi and republic found out and". Zero stopped

" What did they do". I asked not liking this at all

" After the Sith flead the Krogan where weakend and the Jedi order their people to attack they attempted genocide master they systematically wiped out the krogan they Destroyed what the Sith did not after they were done they left and the Overlord fearing for his people had the facility built and hopped and after they woke up they could rebuild but something has gone wrong the system that was to awaken them from cryo has been corrupted". Zero told me and it took all my willpower to not have my force to attack the jedi temple and remove them from the universe after calming down Zero started to walk over to the wall and to my surprise it opened to reveal two pod's and people inside but i got a ping.

 **Uncover what happened to the Krogan**

 **Complete**

 **Rewards**

 **3,000 credits**

 **6,000 experience**

 **Evidence of the jedi and republics genocide attempt**

" Master in these two pods are two krogan engineer Nakmor Kesh and her grandfather Nakmor Drack I can wake them now and they could help us awaken the krogan or we could do it ourselves but she has in side knowledge we can use to to get to the fail safe or where its located". Zero said and this could be trouble

" Zero wake up the engineer first". I told Zero and he entered commands on the consoul and the pod opened and a large reptilian being slowly opened its eyes.

" What where who shit".Kesh said as she saw us

" We are not the GNR or the sith we just found your world we manage to piece together somethings but we need more, but for now your people are in trouble it's been thousands of years and you'd still be in cryo". I told her

" WHAT no we were supposed to awaken 600 years after the attack move out of the way". She said and moved over to the console and started to look over it

" Dam the backup is non responsive". She said

" Why". I asked

" Because the area where the backup is breached and we have Varren and Klixen have made their homes in that area and the power to the back up down there". She said

" Can't we just activate the others like we did to you I asked her". And she stopped

" Yes but that would take weeks no we need to turn on the the backup in order to wake up everyone I told everyone that we should have more than one backup but no one listened to me, look I don't know who you are but you seem to want to help my people so please let me get Drack out of the pod". Kesh said/asked me

" He won't try to shoot me will he".I asked Kesh and she shrugged her shoulders

" Fine". She went over to to his pod and started to wake him up the pod opened with a hiss and another but he was a warrior and the fact he had armor with bones all over it.

 **Nakmor Drack** **Level 90**

 **HP 80,000**

 **AP 45,000**

 **SP 25,000**

 **BIO: Drack** **is one of the oldest Krogan to date he was one of the warriors who managed to hold out with a small force against a sith fleet that had superior numbers and later when the republic attacked.**

" Kesh why are you… who the hell are you". Drack said to me getting up and glowing blue till Kesh stepped in and explained who I was and what was going on he then went on a rant how they should have did what she told them and he grabbed a gun from his pod that look like a shotgun.

" Now that out of the way Umm I don't think I got your name". She asked me

" Char Amidala the ships in orbit are mine so please don't shoot at them and Zero radio the ships and have them bring 70% of our resources here they are going to need them and stay here and guard her while me and the fossil go to the backup". I told Zero making the two Krogan look at me

" Ok I'll open up the door to the elevator from their go to level 44B to the backup area you and Drack will go through the from the tunnels and repair the power lines then reset it so I can activate the revive system for the Millions in cryo I'll see if I can get any MECH'S up and running from here but be careful". Kesh told me and Drack ad we went in the elevator

 **Inside the elevator**

" So where you from". Drack asked me

" Naboo in republic space my mother's a senator for my home planet but in my opinion the senate is far too corrupt to do any good but she does not shy away from the challenge but it's dangerous to she has a Sith lord after her so I made it my personal mission to find him and tear his fucking head off and put it on a fucking pike as a clear message to the whole Galaxy fuck with my family die like a dog". I told still a little blood thirsty at the Sith

" Didn't ask for your life story kid but a Sith after your mother you'll need to be a lot tougher and their forces you also have to worry about". Drack said

" Forces the Sith follow the rule of two and have no army the republic has no military do to the Ruusan Reformation the Jedi are in my opinion more dark then light so in short you people have missed a lot the galaxy belongs to scum now the republic has only the illusion of power so in short the galaxy is going to shit". I told Drack because it's true if the Sith or any other groups want to take over they'll have a easy time doing it.

" What the hell who that stupid who gets rid of their military and what the fuck is the rule of two". Drack asked

" The rule of two from what I read it means a there is only two Sith at a time a master and a Apprentice from the it's anyone's guess". I told him and the elevator stopped and the doors opened to just a dark hallway I switched on my night vision and saw nothing but this level was exposed to the elements.

" I'll take point close quarters in here and you don't want to fight anything on Tuchanka getting close to you". Drack said as he walked over a head of some kind of droid

" Is Kesh right about the backup because this".

 **ROAR**

" Drack what was that'. I asked him

"That kid was a varren most likely the pack that made their nest here the Klixen are probably knowing my luck they are in the power room we have to go to we'll let's stop standing around here". Drack said and ran to the nose and I followed after we ran for a few moments the came to a room that had only what I could call fish dogs.

 **Varren level 5**

 **HP: 230**

I wasted no time and fired my weapon at them and they just charged at us and we keep shooting and they just keep coming Drack shot them with his gun that dropped them just as fast but it was like a never ending tide so I force pushed them back and I keep firing so did Drack then a red and black one ran at us Drack caged it and glowed blue and sent it flying to the ground then took out a hammer and smashed his head in the rest of the varren ran off somewhere else.

" That was the pack lead if I'm not mistaken". I asked him

" Ya kid it was they run off for a few days but we should have the breach closed by then". Drack said then a holo gauntlet apapered on his hand." Kesh it's me look we clear out the varren for now and the breach looks like it's coming from the southeast hall look me and the kid are heading to the where we need to go were going to pass a MECH control room we'll let you know so you can work your magic". Drack told Kesh

" Alright just don't be stupid and don't case anymore damage". Kesh told us and hung up

" Ya no promises Kesh well kid let's get moving". He said and I followed as we walk he told a few things and asked why I was dead set on helping them I told him the truth that I couldn't face my mother if I just walked down to where it head we went down farther down with each step the till he stopped.

" Here the MECH control for floors 44B and 44A we turn them on and we can save a lot of trouble with the Klixen pushing them out will be quick let's go". Drack told me and we went in the room was clear and a console was in the center of the room and Drack went up to it and a orange keyboard came up and Drack started to type in commands and I saw lights come and and more of what they call MECH'S on the screens they moved to all areas to secure then but they seemed looked no better than B1s but they'll have to do.

" Kesh it's me the MECH'S are up and running you should have access now ya ya I got it moving now. " Well that was Kesh she going to get moving to the main chamber and the backup is down the hall be prepared the Klixen spit fire so keep out of the close range ". Drack said and we moved I wonder what mother is doing right now I thought as we left

 **POV Switch third Pov Jedi temple**

" Master Yoda you and the counsel asked to speak with me". Padme asked the grand master of the jedi order

" Yes wish to talk to you we do last time you were here". Yoda said to her

" Oh you mean when you tried to forcefully take my son or the fact he was struck with force lightning". She said casings some of the jedi master to flinch at her tone

" Your son has a high count but that's not why we asked here your son is far more unique the we first thought if the Sith find out why he will be in more danger than ever". Master tin said

" I don't understand". She said

" Take a look at this". Master Windo said

" That's my son why. She asked with worry then it changed to a scan of his inner workings

" After you left we had everything to do with your sin brought here your sons mussels and bones are far more stronger and dense than any human or what any jedi can do when relying on the force". Master TI said

" What but that impossible". Padme said

" From what we thought it was genetic engineering but that was quickly thrown out but master Yoda has a Theory". Master tin said and padme turns to Yoda

" Hmmm meditated on this I have looked in grandmaster archives I did long did I look and found that he is a Primal force user there is no mistake that much power he has will only grow". Yoda told them

" Primal force I thought there was only light and dark and gray". Padme asked

" The primal force users were a anomaly naturally born with ability to use both sides but far stronger than both their physical power is also far beyond what the Sith or jedi can activate with the force only after you left did we know the truth after my such". Yoda said

" So now what you wish to speak with my son after what you all tried to do".Padme said

" Yes ". Padme waited for a few moments.

" With all do respect Master jedi I only trust two of your order now and if you want to talk to him I'll pass the message a long". Padme said as she left

" Miss Amidala please when the Sith find out about your son they will do anything to kill him or turn him ". A master said

" My son hates the sith I doubt he would join the willingly after what you all did he does not trust you so with all do respect Masters …...Fuck you all". She said as she left them

 **POV Switch** **Char Pov**

 **Blame Blame Blame Blame**

" These dam things don't know when to stay down or leave how much longer Drack I'm down to my pistol and they keep coming". I said as I shot to more bugs and they were still coming

" A few more seconds and we can get out of here just keep doing what you're doing".

" That's easy for you to say TODE".

I was starting to lose my temper not uncommon hell my mother had one that makes a supernova look tame. I stopped and had to reload and emptied my clip in to three more bugs and looked for more and found none.

" That it Kesh everything ready". Drack asked Kesh on the com

" Ya I'm heading to the core you two can fallow from the tram on your level". After that me and Drack head for the tram and sat in it as it started moving.

" So what will you do after this kid". Drack asked me

" See how much help your people will need and if you want me gone I'll go you'll never see me again". I told him

" Kid your still going to war with the sith after this". Drack then looked at me with a hard eye

" For now no still not strong enough I'll fade and be a bounty hunter or hunt slavers and pirates don't know but the republic need a army and many on my home planet will think me a violent monster but what better way to keep your home safe then have a monster at the front gate". I told him and whoever the sith lord is smart but hiding in shadows won't help him for long. After that Drack looked at me and nodded so we sat waiting, after 30 minutes we stopped and the doors opened up and we got out and I looked up at the doors at the top of the top and I saw a few Krogan and the leader if the Krogan people from what I saw from what Zero showed me He had a red plate with a jagged scar on it going down to his throat with red eye's and he came walking down.

" i'm Urdnot Wrex Overlord of the Krogan So your the one who we have to thank for our awakening when Kesh told us what happened I am still worried about weather we should trust you". After that mote spring from cover with weapons pointed at me. I looked at the Overlord and keep my arms crossed.

" I'm at your mercy and I could have just killed you all and called it a day but I didn't you hate the sith and jedi I really hate the sith and dislike the jedi and I want to help your people". I told Wrex

" Hahaha you got a quad human stand down well hear what he has to say, and follow me boy". And I did what he said his house his rules wonder how it's will go.

 **Three weeks later**

Three weeks have passed after my talk with Wrex and he was upset that I knew of the after I came to their planet and when I said I help him rebuild his world the supplies I sent are speeding up the repairs but it would be another six months before it was repaired and they don't need any ships turns out they had a shipyard in dark space and it stop but not after making 23,000 ships so they are fine in defense and made me a friend to the Krogan people and had befits like Wrex having an Elite krogan company called Aralakh Company it's made of the best they have to offer and lead by Wrex son Grunt and they are not green and have 150 warriors enough for what I'm going to do next.

" Battle master the ships are ready and to go on your orders". Grunt said

" Where taking one ship to Naboo to meet my mother will take the deadthunder have 20 of your best come with us then have the rest meet us at the base".I told grunt and he left and I got on the Holo come to contact my mother.

 **End chapter 5**

 **Well a nice long chapter for you all hope you all like it i love to hear feedback form you all and if you wondering why Padme was a bit OOC well it her son if you were in her place what would you do.**


	6. Home and planes

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY**

 **AN 1: the clone wars took longer to happen and ages have been changed**

 **AN 2: I didn't expect this story was going to take off like this so I'd like to thank you all for reading my story or stories if your reading any of my other stores.**

 **AN3: and should this be a harim or only one girl and let's get at least a few reviews**

 **AN 4:** **Aralakh Company they wear** **berserker armor form ME1 Geth armory**

 **Ships in the Phantom army for now**

 **6x Harrower-class dreadnought, 1x Terminus-class destroyer,13x Hammerhead-class cruiser, 2x Inexpugnable-class, 15x Interdictor-class cruiser 20x Defender-class light corvette, 30x Thranta-class Republic Corvette, 200x KT-400 military droid carrier, 6 Centurion-class battlecruisers, 3 Derriphan-class battleships, two X-70B Phantom-class prototype, 5 Munificent-class star frigate, 1 Valor-class cruiser, 3x Endurance-class fleet carrier, 4x Nebula-class Star Destroyer, 5x Valiant-Class Star Destroyer, 1x Kandosii-class, 2x Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier,** **15 Republic light assault cruisers,5 Providence-class carrier/destroyers,20 Munificent-class star frigate,**

 **Vehicles**

 **200x Manka-class armored transport, 500x All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, 1,000x AT-AP Walker, 1,000x SC2-M Repulsor Tank, 2,000x TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank, 400x HAVw A6 Juggernaut, 5,000x 2-M repulsor tank, 200x Imperial crawler tank.**

"Talking normal"

[thoughts]

 **Game system**

 **Char POV Naboo orbit**

" So this is your home world…. that a lot of green where are the defense ships and the defense platforms". Grunt asked me and if I had my way their would be a lot of them.

" Non Grunt my home world is a passive planet we don't have a army or war ships". I said and Grunt gave a snort at my explanation.

" What dumbass decide that". Grunt asked me and he was not wrong.

" Naboo has always be a peaceful world but it is foolish not to have them but they don't what to have weapons and Naboo is mostly frames". I said

" Then how in the hell did you become a warrior if you grow up on this planet". Grunt asked

" Well I guess I'm the black sheep then but that's not a bad thing in this case". I said while I looked at my home peaceful I long have gotten over my past live problems but I known how bad things can get and how they can get that way. Then Zero spock on the comms

" Master we are make our final approach to Naboo landing in 5 minutes". Zero said over the Comms

" I need to make a call". I said and used my private comm line and was going to contact my mother after a few minutes my mother came into view.

" Mother". I said

" Char glad to see you how are you when are you coming to visit". My mother asked me.

" To the first questions fine sore but fine and less than five minutes". I said and she had a look across her face.

" I'm glad your back but there's something you should know". mother said

" What is it". I asked

" When I was at Coruscant I had a meeting with the jedi Council and they wish to talk with you". Mother said

" ….. go on". I said

" Well I have four jedi here with me Masters Obi-Wan master Shaak TI Kight Skywalker and padwan Tano ". My mother knows how much I dislike the jedi but.

" Fine I'll hear what they have to say but they better not start any thing". I said not happy but can't keep act like a brat have to grow up.

" I'll be there when you land". My mother said and the comm went dead.

" God dam it". I said out loud

" Is something wrong battle master". Grunt asked me

" Ya get everyone in the briefing room and pray". I told Grunt hoping that they won't kill the jedi.

 **Pov switch Naboo**

Padme had just hung up and was ecstatic her son was coming home and her husband Anakin was here but there where other jedi with him, she wanted to tell Char that his father didn't abandon them that he wanted to stay. Padme shook her head clear of negative thoughts.

" 3P0 ". Padme called out and a gold plated droid came out from another room followed by the jedi.

" Yes mistress Padme". 3PO answered her

" Were heading down to the space port Char is landing in a few minutes and Masters if you want to speak with my son now is a good time". Padme said to the jedi and 3PO

" Oh master Char is returning that is wonderful news I will go and prepare the speeder". 3PO said as he went to do what he said.

" Well this is quite the coincidence". Obi-Wan said as he rub his beard.

" Yes master it is". Anakin said but worried how his son might react when he find out who he is.

" Hm senator Amidala if I may ask what has your son been doing".Shaak TI asked

Padme thought about it and she didn't know what he was doing, or what.

" I honestly don't know". Padme said in all honesty.

" Oh well what could he have possibly done sent he's been gone". Obi-Wan said

" I have a feeling we're going to find out Master". Anakin said

 **Spaceport Char POV**

After landing in the spaceport Grunt and I walked out of the Deadthunder and the rest of the Krogan I had with me.

" Nice to be back home still the same as I left it". I said

" Hmm small no AA emplacements or effective guard force". Grunt said

" Well what do you expect my people are pacifists". I said and Grunt looked around and stopped at a group of guards coming over and shit. They were being lead by Captain Panaka.

" Fuck I hate this guy". I said and I do we never got along at the first sight of trouble he surrenders and he really does not like me at all.

" Why's that". Grunt asked me

" He's a Coward he surrenders at the first sign of a fight and then talks big". I said and Panaka was looking at me with a blank face.

" I have a list of assholes I did not want to see and your right at the top Panaka". I said to him and he scowled back.

" Believe boy if I had my way you would never set foot back on Naboo you warmonger". Panaka said to me and his men agreed.

" You and what army oh right you don't have one now get out of my way before I rip out your skull and beat you to death with it and I'm not a warmonger I'm doing whatever it takes to protect what's mine ". I said to Panaka and Grunt laughed and the others did to.

" You insolent little bastard". Panaka said

" Ya keep insults to yourself and move out of my way". I told him and pushed him a side and the others followed and we left the space port.

" You should of just shoot him saves time". Grunt said and I rolled my eyes

" Grunt that would be murder here and rather not do that here". I told Grunt with a small smile.

" So are we going to attack start attack the hutts shipping routes as soon as we we leave". Grunt asked me and it's only one for now and close to Naboo that's why I'm going to dismantle it permanently.

" Char ". I heard my mother's voice call and I saw her with 3P0 and the jedi I told the others don't do anything.

" Mother". I said as my mother hugged me and I returned it.

" You came out of someone that small how is that possible". Grunt said to my mother

" Grunt shut up before I put you through a wall". I said and looked at him

" Char who are this people and where have you been it's been over a week and you never". My mother said and I'm going to get a ear full later.

" Sorry I was distracted and had to help the Krogan". I informed my mother and the others

" Help by help you mean restoring power to a planetary bunker that had all my race inside risking your life then yes you help and became a friend to my race if that you way of helping then I'd love to see how you handle other shit". Grunt said making everyone look at me.

" Ya getting almost eating by fish dogs and giant bugs that are living breathing walking flamethrowers that almost seat my ass on fire then ya or the face a even bigger bug shits the smaller ones out ya I was helping". I replied in a deadpan tone." Besides was kind of fun but next time I'm bringing out machinegun". I told Grunt and we all started walking to our home.

" That sounds most unpleasant". A jedi said and I looked to see Obi-wan Kenobi one of the jedi how saved my mother from the sith him I liked.

" Master Kenobi nice to meet you thank you for helping save my mother from the separatists and the sith". I said and I guess from the look on his faces was a surprise probably I thanked a jedi.

" I was not the only one my master died in that battle and Anakin destroyed the droid control ship". Obi wan said

" I know younger than me and destroyed a ship that big was cool had to hurt whoever designed that ship pride that a child blow it up thanks by the way Master Skywalker". I said and he rubbed his neck and had a look of guilt why does he have that.

" It was no trouble besides from what I hear your a bit reckless to". Master Skywalker said to me and my mother glared at him abit.

" Is this because the psycho padwan or the sith trying to kill me and enslave my mother". I asked

"Both".Master Skywalker said and I looked at master Shaak ti and another Togruta she shorter than me had white markings and her eyes where the most beautiful blue I ever seen and I'm sure my face was red at this point.

" Umm do you remember me". She asked me and I was looking at her and then it hit me.

" Your the girl who I help at the temple glad your ok". I said and she blushed.

" Ya but those guys were kicked out of the order except the one you well you know killed". The girl said and I rubbed my neck.

" Hay he went psycho and was going hit my mother with force lightning and he slapped you for a dumbass reason". I said and it was true.

" Are you flirting with my padwan". Master Skywalker said and was I.

" If I was you can prove or do a dam thing about it you virgin". I retorted and my mother pinched my arm." Och what was that for". I said to my mother.

" Manners". My mother said and I obeyed.

" Mother there a reason I came back and you may try to talk me out of it". I said and I was going to tell here everything including the droids and hidden base on Naboo.

 **Later in the living room after Dinner**

" Char I'm worried you said you need to tell me something and the jedi you were looking at the floor more then dinner". My mother said in a very worried voice I going to tell her and the jedi I may not like them but they are supposed to be guardians and the supreme Chancellor is going to find out and he's the head of the republic my mother's a senator so here's hoping.

" The hutts have ship entering our system each time they get closer and closer to Naboo". I said and I could see my mother's face contour in anger then worry Skywalker had a blank face but his hand was in a fist the others in a blank face except Ashoka.

" We need to inform the the supreme Chancellor about this". Master Obi-Wan said and I laughed and they looked at me.

" You can but what will that do with the corruption in the senate the hutts will know before you can blink". I said and put a holo viewer on the table and brought up a image of a small forest moon." This is a moon at least two days from here a tracking device I built that sent me back it form what it sent back it a large slaver base form the make maybe a forgot old republic base or sith not sure but if they raid anyone this is the place where they can drop of who ever they have and take them to god knows where". The probe was sent when I left home for the first time it sent back enough so I could put a plan together.

" It's definitely from the old republic era could be a old outpost".Obi-Wan said.

" I'm more concerned what they found inside or outside side". Master Shaak TI said.

" I know the markings on the ship around the planet when I was on Tatooine when these guys showed up I was told to stay in the house and never go out".Master Skywalker said.

" Master who are they".Ahsoka asked her master.

" They call themselves cutters they cut themselves to mark them as members they kill enslave or rape anyone they get and are well armed". Anakin said making the woman in the room have a disgusted look.

" Grunt call the rest of the company and have them bring the fleet 4 to Naboo". I said and Grunt sent a message to his omni tool to the ship where it will be transmitted to them.

" Fleet 4 Char what have you been doing". My mother asked or demand.

" I found a old area in the galaxy it had some things that were left behind from the wars". I said." I also found a bunker here on Naboo with 1,000 Sentinel droid's and 500 HK-50's I was young but good with droids I reprogrammed them to act as a emergency force for Naboo incase we are attacked and before you ask I keep it secret be they would have been destroyed and a few tanks they have I and my mother are the only ones that they will listen to". I said and my mother looked at me.

" Why didn't you tell me we don't need weapons like that". My mother said I shook my head.

" We gave a sith lord somewhere try to kill you the republic after the reforms has no military and the jedi order is a shell I'd rather have them around at least be their incase of anything". I said and layout my reason.

" Senator he should have reported them but he had a good reason he wants to protect his home I'd do the same thing in his place". Master Skywalker said and my mother looked at him.

" I'm more curious about this fleet would you explain more". Master Shaak TI asked me.

" Ok fleet 4 or F4 has 2 Harrower-class dreadnought,10 Munificent-class star frigates, 2 Providence-class carrier/ destroyers, and 13 Thranta-class Republic Corvette and 15 KT-400 military droid carrier they were easy to repair some more so the others and a shit ton of droids that can actually be called battle Droids". I said and sure I broke them.

" Wow you found all those but pretty sure you stole the trade federation ships". Ashoka said.

" I didn't won them gambling I cheated sure but worth it had to rewrite their programming but its fine". I said lying.

" Char Qui gon Amidala what have you been doing you told me you would not be doing anything like well this". My mother said in a calm vice I'm intrubble and now I'm scared I'd rather face a rancor with nothing but my bare hands and be but ass naked then deal with my angry mother.

" Mother you taught me that if you want to change anything you must stand by your conveniences well this is mine, the republic had every chance to stop the hutts the slavery piracy now how many innocents have to suffer because of not acting, we claim were a galactic government we claim that we don't allow slavery but the hutts take republic citizens and we do nothing". I said looking at my mother then at the jedi." And you jedi say your guardians but all you do is set your ass in your temple and tell everyone how they should act but when push comes to shove you don't do shit tell how the hell can you be guardians and remain neutral you can't we're all guilty of doing nothing but I'm going to make them understand that the age of no repercussions are over because I'm coming for them no one else is going to and dam well not you jedi, because the jedi have failed in their oath I'm going to stop them permanently". I said with conviction.

" It's a path of bloodshed you follow it will only end in tragedy". Master Shaak TI said and I just gave her a angered look.

" I'm still going through with it tomorrow the 4th fleet will be here and I'm going I'm going to take the base I'm going to reclame it from their I'll hit more hutts ships pirate ships, Master Jedi I'm more then willing to answer for what I'm going when the time comes". I said Grunt was in the room and grunted in agreement my mother didn't look happy.

" Wow look I glad you want to change things but the cutters they are well trained and have the fire power to back it up and your still going through with it". Master Skywalker said and I have a nod." Guess I'm going with you then". Master Skywalker stated making me spit out my drink on 3P0.

" What the hell". I said in surprise

" Anakin are you insane everything young Char is right but what he's suggesting means going to war and that's going to put all Naboo in danger and the senator". Obi-Wan said.

" More so than a sith lord hiding somewhere that seems to want to kill my mother". I said and Grunt looked at Kenobi.

" That won't happen he has my people's support even if we're rebuilding we still would send warships and our warriors to Naboo if it came under attack we honor our ally and will drown our enemies and their enemies in their own blood". Grunt said.

" I didn't need that image in my head at all". Obi-Wan said the looked at Master Skywalker." If your going with him then your padwan is going to follow you I might as well" Obi-Wan said and I could tell he was getting ready for a headache.

" I will go as well but their are other things that must be asked". Master Shaak TI said." After you left home master you stumble on information that pertains to you". She said and now she had my full attention.

" What is it".I asked and had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 **Meanwhile with Aralakh Company scout team.**

" Sir we in position we have visual the cutters base". A Krogan scout reported.

" How is the situation on the ground". The leader of the scouts asked.

" They have orbital defenses I don't know if they are up and running but the have a ray shield that can cover the base we need to pull back or well be discovered and they have from what I saw a force of about two hundred here with air and armor support". The scout said pulling his squad back to the hideout.

" Good job get back here and I'll report it to the commander". The scout leader said.

" Yes sir what about group two". The scout asked.

" Their back with the same shit you reported". The leader said.

" I Hope that the human has a plan for this". He said looking at the layout of the base.

 **A few hours later with Char on the Deadthunder**

" Fucking hell took them long enough to find out a about me but still want me to meet with them back at the temple fuck that". I said Zero then walked in the room.

" Master your mother and the jedi meat bag are here to talk to you". Zero said and I told him to let them in and I'd meet them in my private room and I walked to my room where my mother and Skywalker Walker where their.

" Char I been keeping something from you and you have the right to know it's about your father". My mother said

" Ok but why is he here then". I said looking at Skywalker.

" Because Anakin is your father". My mother said.

" Wha how when". I fell over my words try to calm down and not well at this point just pass out." Start talking right now". I demand and I meant it. My mother went on to explain a lot how they meet and how I had a grandmother who was still a slave on Tatooine that was a unpleasant to know and my father agrees after a few hour of talking my mother left to give us sometime.

" So this is awkward". My father said

" Ya you know when the truth comes out the fallout is going to be big and bad". I said and hope he knows that.

" Oh I know it will happen and I already can hear Obi-Wan scolding me now".father said.

" You think he's bad have you seen what happened when mother gets mad". I said with a shiver.

" Ya seen it and felt it".Father said."Look when you were born you count was as high as mine I destroyed all the evidence of it, leaving was not easy that was the worst days of my life". Father said.

" This is a lot to take in if you want to make up for years of not being their then don't try to stop me form by goles". I told my father.

" I'm glad your going to fight the hutts but they had thousands of years to solidify their power it will be a nightmare to un do it". My father said and I had to smile at that.

" No they have is money and power one that's gone they'll fall easy". I said and my father caught on.

" That smart but what happens when the hutts find out who you are". Father asked

" I never plan to never to have my face hidden I will not hid from this unlike the sith I won't hide from anyone or anything". I growed out.

" What about your mother the hutts will come after her to get pay back".My father said and he was right.

" I should what then hide like a coward and be like the sith fuck that".I told father I'm not going to hide.

" You said they have money and power if they want to hurt you they'll go after Padme".Father said and he was right.

"Ok I won't show my face till the hutts lost so much they won't be able to buy dirt". I said and he seemed happy.

" Ok we should go to Padme and tell her she want to know that you didn't kill me".My father said and I was tempted to do so when I found out about this

" You know I was tempted to just kill you when I found out right and I don't care if you are my father hurt my mother and I'll gut you like a fish". I threatened and he just laughed.

" I would never do that but to Rush Clovis yes". Father said and I growed at that guys name he could not take the hint that my mother was not interested.

"Oh and do you have a crush on my padwan". My father said and I was reduced to a stuttering mess.

" Fuck you". I said and he laughed and it was going to be a long night fuck.

 **End chapter 6**

 **Well here it is took a bit going between story's trying to have a system and the next chapter will have Char attacking his first slaver outpost and the only reason he told the jedi was for now he wants to keep on a civel baseis with them and that if the sith attack his mother and he's not around.**


	7. First assault

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

" Talking "

 **[thoughts]** ****

 **Game system**

 **Third POV Naboo Amidala estate morning**

" You got to be shiting how in the hell do they have that many troops armor and air support". Char said after the scouts he sent to the old republic base reported back.

" Don't know but they have to have someone backing them this amount of fire power was supplied all of it is new all of it is from the trade federation and a unknown party, the radio chatter we picked up keeps being the same thing". The Krogan scout said peaking the interest of everyone present.

" What are they saying".Obi wan asked the scout looked at Char who nodded giving him the ok.

" They keep saying that a few days from now they'll be attack a colony in a system a few hours away from here my scouts have not see any ships but they could be anywhere but we have not seen them here". The scout leader said

" Any back door in the base we can get in without being detected". Anakin asked and the scout shook his head.

" None that we could find and we looked". The scout leader said.

" We can't walk in front that's asking for heavy losses". Obi-Wan said looking at the cutters defenses.

" Sergeant sneak into the base and plant explosives on or near the shields and the orbital defenses pull back if you made". Char said to the scout." We have armor of our own we can handle it". Char said and looked over at Zero." Zero the battle droids we have from the trade federation not the shit ones but the OMM series how are they coming along with the refit". Char asked Zero.

" Master it was completed a few days ago they are still inferior to the other droids but better then they were but they are still canon fadder master". Char thought about it and made a decision.

" Grunt how does a airdrop sound". Char asked Grunt who had a grin on his face.

" Hahaha a Krogan airdropped be a long time scents I did one but I'm game but we should do that be for the main forces attack be less loses four us". Grunt said and pounds his fists together.

" Ok scout be ready before we airdrop detonate the explosion that should give us a upper hand". Char said and the Krogan all liked it Padme not so much.

" Zero how long till the fleet arrive". Char asked his loyal droid.

" A hour from now master". Zero said

" Ok Grunt go prep the ship and jedi hope you can fight with your glow sticks". Char jokeked with them.

" I swear you and Anakin are to much alike". Obi-Wan said as a joke but that made both of them tense. They all began to ready for their departure.

 **CHARS POV 2 days later abroad the Deadthunder at the edge of the Naboo system**

" The fleet is existing hyperspace in three two one". After Zero said that the fleet came out of hyperspace and into view and the Deadthunder made its way to a Harrower-class dreadnought to dock. Once the ship was docked the passengers disembarked. The Jedi and senator were quickly moved to the bridge of the Harrower-class dreadnought where it was manned by droids.

" Master the fleet is prepared to jump on your orders". A HK -51 said and it was the same color as Zero but had three stars on it showing it's rank.

" Have the fleet move out and stay out of there sensor range and have all of Aralakh Company get prepared for a airdrop assault". I said and his orders were relayed to the Krogan of Aralakh Company who went to get prepared in the armory.

" Now I need to get armored up". I said and looked back at the jedi and my mother she is staying on the ship.

" And so do you jedi". I said and that got me a few looks and I pointed to Ashoka.

" She's wearing a tube top and has zero protection not matter how good she looks in that and your wearing robs lasers will go through that and I have armor for anyone I recruit so I have plenty". I said to lay out the facts and I realized what I said about my father's student.

" I said that out loud didn't I ". I asked

"Amused statement: Yes master ". Said Zero and the rest of the droids.

" Yup battlemaster". Grunt said and he was trying not to laugh that son of a bitch.

" Just like when we left Coruscant and it seems he has a crush on Ashoka". My mother said.

" And from the way Ashoka face is the feeling is mutual". My father said and please make it stop.

" Ah youth ". Obi-Wan said and he's not that old.

" Children are quite entertaining". Shaak TI said

" Let's just move along now". I said ignoring what was being said.

 **Hanger of the Harrower-class dreadnought.**

I had put my armor on and the jedi and much to my protest about my mother staying on the ship she said she was coming. my mother had put on armor it was armor from when Revan was still around it was old but I had silver parts repainted green and with light shields enough to withstand 7 shots before going down the armor is light and from the tests can only take 4 shots before being rendered useless the blaster my mother had was her pistol that she had for years. After this I'm going to train I may be strong but I need to be stronger to fix this damned galaxy or just my piece of it and find out where the sith are hidden but easier said than done. I was now in the hanger with the shuttles loading up. The OOM-series battle droids are upgrade but still not true battle droids but that's my opinion. The super battle droids are un upgrade but my CK- 17's are going to be going in with the second wave. Zero will be leading the droids when they land and after we do the airdrop. The Kodiak drop ships are loaded and were just waiting for the green light.

" We are coming out of hyperspace in one minutes get to you assigned zones". A droid said over the Comms and everyone went to their respective zones. I had put my armor on and had only three weapons on me a Krogan Assault rifle, the Boltok Pistol and a Scimitar Assault Shotgun from the Krogan as well. The hangar bay doors and the Suttle doors shut and we were out of the hanger.

 **Pov change 3rd person**

 **MISSION BRIEFING**

 _ **Char-**_ Ok listen up everyone we are dropping into a hot zone that means the moment you drop grab some cover. We have three objectives. One take control or destroy the orbital guns so Zero can land with the reinforcements.

 _ **Grunt -**_ Battlemaster we have a problem the scouts haven't reported in and we can't raise them on the comms.

 _ **Char -**_ I see, for now their MIA till we find out otherwise stick to the plan.

 _ **Anakin -**_ why do you have us split up should we not stick together.

 _ **Obi-Wan -**_ I have to agree with Anakin on this one and it's a first time for everything.

 _ **Char -**_ from what the scout team sent back we have five orbital guns each strategically placed around the base. I and Ashoka will handle the one near the comm relay. Obi-Wan will handle the one near the ray shield. Shaak TI will handle the twin gun of Obi-Wan's. Skywalker and my mother will handle the one by the gate. Grunt you will be in the thick of it the Courtyard is yours.

 _ **Grunt -**_ Good been wanting to see what these fools are cable of.

 _ **Char -**_ Just don't die any of you

 **(Aralakh Company) elite infantry:assault team: 6 man team: 8 squads**

 **(Aralakh Company) elite infantry: heavy weapons team anti vehicle: 3 man team: 7 squads**

 **(Aralakh Company) elite infantry: sniper team anti infantry : 2 man squads: 7 squads**

 **(Aralakh Company) elite infantry: engineer: 4 man team: 5 squads.**

 **Mission briefing complete**

 **POV switch to third person Char**

The shuttles were dropping through the atmosphere at a accelerated rate each going to different directions.

" Sir well be at your target mark in 23 seconds opening doors". The pilot said and the occupants lined up at and Ashoka and the krogan were at the doors.

" Um when are we going to land right". Ashoka asked Char.

" No it's called a airdrop for a reason Ashoka that means we're jumping out right now". Char told her and Jumped out of the shuttle and descended down to the planet followed by the everyone else in the shuttle.

Meanwhile the cutters were on patrol in their base and the slaver/pirate group was thinking they were going to make a lot of money from the raids they were going to make in the republic space and with the base they have they can kill anyone that comes near even jedi. Then multiple figures land in the courtyard.

" What the hell". A Cutter said only for the being to blast a hole in his chest.

" I AM KROGAN". The lead said and slammed into a transocean knocking it to the ground.

 **Pov switch first person Char**

I landed at the mark and took cover and the others followed that landed behind me I blasted at one Cutter that was aiming his weapon at the sky he soon fell down dead do to a head shot the others like him were killed by the Krogans that dropped behind them and I ran to the guns control room that was next to it.

" Everyone make sure they don't try to kill me while I'm doing this". I said and started hacking the cannon. The cannon batteries are using old republic firewalls and encryption and you may think that it's easy to get through but you're wrong it's a hundred times harder than the current modern day stuff because back then they were at war with the sith but thanks to the **Master hacker skill** I was able to take over the cannon completely. I then turned on my comlink.

" Everyone please tell me your cannons are disabled or hacked". I asked and I got a response.

" This is Grunt our canon is disabled but we are under heavy fire".

" This is Obi-Wan our canon is down and we push them back".

" This is Shaak TI we have ours take they have Fallen back .

" This is Anakin our canon is down".

" Zero start your landing and get your ass moving".

" Of Course master but you should know that the scouts have reported back turns out that they were stuck in a trap left by the republic and only just were able to contact us". Zero told me and there was some good news.

" Copy that Zero, ok ever reinforcements are going to be arriving soon let's clean out this place a bit before they get here". I said and the Krogan roared and charge into the battle and I followed.

The Cutters were fighting with everything they had and so were we I keep in cover or used my abilities to gain the upper hand and it worked in the base the tanks can't move well and we were talking full advantage of that. The Krogans were going all out they were shooting or getting in close and using their hands or head to kill the slavers.

" TANK GET IN COVER".

With that we all ran into cover and the tank was firing at us. The heavy weapons team we had was pinned down by sniper fire and suppressive fire. I looked at the tank it was a Trade federation tank. Then and Krogan gunship attacked and destroyed the tank and took out the snipers and then dropped off more Krogan on the roof.

" It's the scout team looks like their going on overwatch alright move to the main building". I said and we all moved out.

We had to fight though the complex and the cutters were dug in but Zero and the droids we're dropping in and the numbers of the enemies were dropping fast and the CK- 17's were very effective. I saw the leader of the base and he was a cyborg and he was taking out a bunch of B1s.

 **Captain Tak Level 21**

 **HP : 14,000**

 **Sp: 9,000**

 **AP: 5000**

 **BIO: Tak is caption of the Cutters he is ruthless and brutal he is also a cyborg with illegal enhancements.**

" Oh fuck me". I said and had to take cover as said ass opened fire with a machine gun at me forcing me to take cover. This guy was able to respond and fire faster than I thought possible.

" Someone please do something about that guy were pinned down by him and his troops". I said over the comms and everyone was busy fighting through the base to get to us. " Grunt suppressive fire get me a few seconds to get in the building so I can hit them from the back". I shouted

" Alright, Impact shot". Grunt said as he fired a Concussion shot at Tak who then started to fire at Grunt.

I moved as fast as I could to the building and crashed through the window and as I landed and got up I was a attacked by a Cutter with a Viro- knife I ducked when he swung at my head then left when he slashed right and left when he slashed right. I used my abilities to gain an advantage over him. I throw a punch at his throat then ribs in quick succession then I kicked his knee in and grabbed his knife and slammed the blade end into his temple. I then grabbed my weapon and ran up stairs only for me to take cover to avoid a another Cutter with a blaster. I fired from cover and hit him in the chest two times and once in the head. I then continue up the stairs as fast as I could then I reached the door to the roof where Tak was.

I reload my weapon and slowly opened the door. They did not notice me so I lined up a headshot and I pulled the trigger.

 **Critical hit**

\- **2390 to armor**

I keep firing at him till he turned and started to shoot at me I took cover but not before I took a hit to the shoulder.

" I don't know who you shit are you little fucker but your going to die". Tak said shooting at me.

" Doesn't matter who I'm jackass just know your going to die Tak". I said and fired two shots at his knees that stun him. Then I ran at him and used all my strength to rip the gun from him and then throw it over the side of the building we started to exchange blows for a bit, I then ducked a swing by Tak and hit him in the ribs two times now the armor he had on was dented and cracked but it was like hitting paper to me. He stopped and grabbed me by the throat and slammed me on the ground and was about to hit me only for me to roll out of the way. I used **Force scream** to send him back into a wall he got right out and charged right at me and I did the same and right when we were going to clash I jumped up and over him and used one of my knifes to hit a weak point in his armor. It took down what's left of his armor and his shields were almost gone. He pulled it out and his cybernetic eye glowed red and he let out a scream and charge me I took out my Scimitar Assault Shotgun and started to fire it right at him it was not doing much on his shields,So I aimed at his head and it did massive amounts of damage. I jumped out of the way and reload then started to fire again. This time it was blood coming out of his body. I dropped the shotgun and ran at him. I throw a hit to the chin then the throat followed by the solar plexus I then punched his kidneys he was in pain from my assault I then took my knife and slammed it into his head and spartan kicked him off the he fell and if he is not dead from that the krogan will finish him.

" Alright everyone finish off the rest of them then fix this place up and disabled anything that could be a threat" I said and looked up at the sky seeing more ships come down.

 **Ping**

 **Achievement**

 **conquer your first enemy base**

 **Reward**

 **23,000 Resources**

 **4000 experience**

 **Timeskip skip three hours later POV third person**

Char was at a platform were the Deadthunder was docked Zero and him were leaving and they were going to Coruscant. Char had his own reasons for going one was because he wanted to start taking out the hutts businesses on said planet and take over the underworld their what better way of destroying your enemies and then use their vary tactics against them.

" Master the ship is loaded up and were ready to go". Zero said and Char who had on a black tight shirt showing his muscles and black pants with green lines and combat boots. He walked on to the ship he had Grunt stay behind to fortify the place. They soon took off form what he called garden 1 not the best name but good for now as he left the planet.

But unbenounced to him he was being watched by a shadowy figure from the shadows the figure had long dreadlocks armor that was made of some kind of alloy and had what many would call primitive weapons but the mask it had on covered it's face and pick black lenses that made it more terrifying and it soon left on a ship that that was following him that was completely clocked and the being was watching him.

 **End chapter 7**

 **Well there it is hope you all like it and I got some PM telling me make this a harm or at least 4 I'm still iffy on that and what is the figure that was watching Char see if you all can guess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

" Talking " ****

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Frytrix: I did and have it installed**

 **C4pric0rn18: You're right**

 **Blaze1992: Yes and yes**

 **Swordworks: One that word used to mean happy not what it has been turned into and I like woman so goodbye.**

 **Livewire91187: Thank you**

 **MasterOfDragonsGod: Thank you**

 **Reptoholic: I have a plan don't worry and things will get dicey**

 **006Sam: up yours**

 **Also, I am looking for a beta I have trouble with writing since I was a kid I did download Grammarly and I run it before I upload.**

 **Coruscant orbit Third person POV**

Char was standing in the cockpit of the Deadthunder with Zero and his father. He wore a black shirt black pants and black combat boots.

" Coruscant control this Jedi master Skywalker requesting for landing permission". Chars father said.

" Acknowledge Master Jedi landing pad 212 is clear and ready for your arrival". The controller said and the ship went down.

" I hate Coruscant the air noise and the smell". Char joked with them.

" It's not that bad they fixed the smell last year". Anakin said.

" Ya luckily me". Char told him and his father rolled his eyes.

Char then walked to the main room were everyone else was he had talked with on the way back and god they annoyed him and his mother embarrassing him half the time and the fact he could do nothing about it.

" We about to land from there we can head to the temple and I can get what they want outta the way and then rest for a bit then get back to work". Char said.

" I'm going to be glad getting off the ship it's too cramped in here". Ashoka said and she was not the only one.

" Hey, I move the box of blasters so we had some more room". Char said

" You also have six Sentinel droid's on the ships that take up a lot of room what do you even need them for? Ahsoka asked him.

" Look at my ship and see how many people will like to steal it and it's a custom job there for people will try to steal it". Char told her.

" People can't be that stupid to try to steal from you". She asked him and he had a deadpan face.

" You'd be surprised strips". He said and the padawan glared at him the smiled that made the teen had a sense of impending doom.

" Whatever you say mama's boy". Ahsoka said to the Char who had no comeback.

" You win this round". Char said to the fact he was a mama's boy

 **Timeskip landing pad**

" Well Coruscant has not changed at all but the smell is gone". Char said stepping off the ramp. He hated this planet it felt so dead no trees animals just metal that's why he prefers Naboo and well any other planet to this one.

Statement: Master must we meet with the Jedi the last time we did they attempted to indoctrinated you into to their order". Zero told his master.

" Ya luckily me". Char sarcastically said.

" Annoyed statement: I hate sarcasm master". The droid said.

" And I don't care and let's go meet the damn council". He told his droid.

 **Jedi temple council chambers**

" You know last time I was here I kicked the hell out of three fools and killed one shocked with force lightning and was going to be kidnapped what a _great time_ ". Char said sarcastically to the Jedi masters who looked at him with a few glares at his disrespect.

" Still disrespectful I see". Master Tin said. Char looked at him and raised his hand.

" I have five fingers guess which one is for you". Char told him and his mother pinched his arm.

" I believe my son means to say it was unpleasant".She said.

"That's another way of putting it ". Char said annoyed then he glared at Yoda. " You want to know why I don't like your Order 1 You wreck families and don't care or for the good of the galaxy so that's one". " Two you have your heads so far up your own porthole that the sith have been able to do who knows what for years". " and you Jedi are so predictable after thousands of years of fighting and " _maintaining_ " peace you haven't evolved at all still cling to primitive and outdated things such as tradition seem nice at the time but in this day and age useless, the sith knew this and while I hate them and would love nothing more to disembowel them they are correct on something's like you are". Char said then he stopped and pulled out a coin a very old one at that. " Dark and light good and evil two sides of the same coin, we define them on acts of those who do them". " I never truly believe that the dark side was evil but most likely, in my opinion, the force wanting its users to survive were the lightside can't but it's just my opinion plus you all annoy me with the amount of bullshit I hear from you". Char finish rubbing is temples.

The Jedi and well everyone in the room looked at Char do to him calling out them on their well a lot. A few Jedi masters were glaring at him a few others were thinking on what he said.

" Flaws in the code there is yes but keep Jedi safe it has". Yoda told Char.

" Flaws you haven't tried to correct so that is the bull and you know it". Char said back." And the countless times you claim you must remain neutral but tell me how does that make any sense at all your suppose to be protectors of peace yet you all have not even done that care to tell me why ". Char was meet with no answer." Well, when you have one you'll know where to find me". Char said and left the council room but one Jedi had to open his mouth.

" It's clear your a spoiled brat". Master Tin said.

" Ok, one I'm not spoiled never asked for much and two I just don't like your order as I said and if you want to start something then step up". Char said and he didn't." Like I said before ", Char said and left.

 **Timeskip Coruscant 1:30 AM**

Char was in the home he and his mother had on Coruscant he was sleeping on the sofa. What he had the right to laze around once and a while he was in such a deep sleep he did not even know another being was in the room until he was grabbed by the neck and lifted up in the air like a paperweight. He opened his eyes and came face to um Mask with soulless lenses and it was full metal except for the jaw bone on the bottom part of the mask. Char was then thrown down to the second floor ..did I forget to say he was on the second floor. Char got up and **Force Push** the being only for it to move faster than its size should have been able to and slammed it to him HARD and throw him through a wall and into the dining room. Char got up and grabbed a knife near him and waited for the thing to come at him and it did with a very long wrist blade.

" I don't know who you are but I'm going to make you regret coming here". Char said and held the knife in a reverse grip and both waited then charged. The roars of both soon drew the notice of the police.

Char ran at him if the body built was anything to go by and cut him or tried to only for him to see the knife crack, and before he could react he was punched in the chest then grabbed by the head and was thrown across the room.

 **[ Ok this is annoying]** Char thought as he got up. Only to be kicked into a wall again. **[ Fuck this asshole blow job cunt** **mother fucker]** He thought as he got up he grabbed an antique chair from Naboo and throw it **[ Sorry mom].** And he smashed right through it. Char throw a sofa at him next only for that to meet the same fate. Char was able to duck underneath a blow and slam his elbow into the beings gut. Char, he recoiled from it it was like hitting a brick wall. A hand soon wrapped around his throat he looked into the dark soulless lenses and only said one thing.

" Fuck you dirtbag". He said and was a headbutt.

 **Timeskip later**

Char was up against a wall the thing was over him with his blades out. Char was in pain he had internal damage he's whole body was in pain. That thing was stronger than him and a hell of a lot more experienced They fought in the whole place each time he was thrown around like a ragdoll his pride was wounded.

" What.. the hell are you". Char asked it and it Rapidly clicking a few times.

" Chiva (1) Da'dtou-di (1)". The thing said in an unknown language.

" I can't understand your language asshole". Char said.

" Tr- ia -l lit-tle Kni-fe". It said in broken basic.

" So you attack me for a test you fuck". Char said aggressively.

" Pri-mal go to the pla-net in your s"hip data their you rece-ive answ-ers n'dhi-ja". It said and disappeared after hitting a few buttons on a wrist gauntlet. Char sat there for a while before laughing.

" Don't worry I will and I'll get my answers". Char said and as soon as he said that CS personal jumped in." Took you long enough to get here". Char told them and spat out blood.

 **Coruscant hospital 8:57 AM**

" I'm fine the psychopath is most likely in more pain than me". Char said to his more who keep looking over him.

" We will be conducting a search for this man the description is not that much but we will do our best". A CS cop said and left the room.

" That was annoying, to say the least, I swear this planet is going down the tubes". Char said.

" Are you sure your alright"? His mother asked.

" Ya fine sore but fine besides I should leave soon to _get back to work". Char_ said making her frown.

" You need a few days as the doctor said and you will be resting". She said and that tone left no room for argument.

" Alright".Char said what a few days anyway.

 **Timeskip a few days later Deadthunder uncharted system**

He looks at the world and it was a jungle and something was off about it felt primal primitive. He was drawn to it calling for him. He ordered the ship to land near the southern part of the largest continent. He also grabbed all the Holocrons he had only took a few knives and the lightsaber for the sith he killed on Sera that was it. He knew somehow this world had secrets that only he could find.

" Zero return to Grunt tell him in a month I will return on my own Zero I am making this an order my friend". Char said to his droid.

" Statementment: Yes master". He said.

 **Timeskip unknown planet**

Char had been on the planet for an hour now he also manages to find a cave he was staying in. He looked at Darth Revan holocron's and picked up one and force on it trying to open it and it soon did and Raven came up but not the Jedi him or sith he was gray worked for him just fine.

" _**I am Darth Revan who are you young one"**_. He asked him.

" I'm Char son of Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Skywalker the last known Primal force user I seek the wisdom of the past to crush the sith and if need be the Jedi". Char said to Reven.

" _**A Primal long had I searched for there ruins only to meet a dead end every time you will suffice for now we shall start with a basic force abilities clear your mind and feel the pull of the dark side".**_ Reven said and Char did as he was told and he began to learn.

 **Pov change day three**

" _ **Force Lightning a purely offensive attack sith have been primary users in it some have been able to produce lightning at such intensity that it literally vaporized their targets a useful skill in many areas".**_

" Indeed master". Char said as he used it on an animal and it was charred.

" _**You are indeed a primal such promise now do it for longer and on more than one target".**_ Darth Revan said.

" Yes, master". Char said

 **Pov change day six**

" _**You have learned all I can teach you now its time for you to seek another teacher, my apprentice".**_ Darth Revan said and disappeared and the Holocron shut.

Char was eager to learn more so he picked up a Jedi Holocron and opened it.

" _**I am Master Dorn and what do you wish to learn".**_ He asked.

" Master Dorn you were renowned in the old wars as one of the greatest healers in the history of the old order I seek your knowledge to save more lives". Char said to the master.

" _**I can feel the dark side on you yet the light as well who are you young one".**_ He asked.

" Char Skywalker the last primal force user master". Char told the master.

" _**I see very well we shale start but be warned I don't accept foolishness".**_ Dorn said and Char agreed.

 **Pov change day ten**

" _**Force healing can accelerate the natural healing process rapidly and could be used to heal the most fatal of wounds and injuries but even some wounds are too severe to be healed".**_ Dorn said looking at Char close the eyes of a dead animal.

" Death is the final journey we all must take the only true fate for all those who live". Char said and Dorn nodded.

" _**I never agreed with that part of the code and what you say is true Primal and always respect that".**_ Master Dron said.

 **Pov change day 15**

" _**Form II, also known as Makashi A graceful combat style that relies on careful and controlled strikes instead of power and strength".**_ Gray Jedi Reven said instructing him.

" I already have a good understanding of form I this form will be no different". Char told Revan.

" _**We shall see".**_

 **POV change day 29**

Char was exploring near an area that he was concerned about he felt the call for days but ignored it he decided now would be a good time to check it out it looked like a temple but the jungle had over takin it. Char was cleaning himself off from dirt his outfit was almost destroyed his shirt was now scrapped his boots were on their last legs his shorts were the same as his boots. Char had also gained a dark tan and his hair had grown long and gave him a feral look. He made a hunting bow and arrows.

" Time to get to that temple". Char said to himself as he ran into the jungle. The planet was strong in the force but not light or dark it was more like primal untaped unrestrained. The pull of him was getting stronger than before he was hearing chanting and drums being beat on and sounds of chanting. Every drum beat set him running harder and soon he was in a clearing that housed the temple he walked done the path and soon made it to the stairs he saw his surroundings change form jungle to a primitive village that was thriving and looked to be content. His site went back to normal as he walked farther up the steps he moved up more and he was assaulted with more visions and images. Each a different site of a time and place when he finally reached the top he dropped to his knees covered in sweet form the mental torment. He looked up and saw figures that were a bright yellow that was in the shape of humans they wore primitive armor to advance armor of unknown make. He looked at all of them and one of the ghosts who wore armor with robes and carried a spear was in front of him.

" _**You are the last of us the last primal the last of the true blood".**_ The Primal spirit said

" Then what is this place and did you have anything to do with that thing that attacked me". He asked.

" _**The Yautja the Predators or Hunters greats hunters known to many we primals and they have been close kin before our fall some of our people and thiers even mated and offspring were produced'.**_ The force ghost said.

" How? form what I could find out primals were evidently strong how did we lose". Char asked.

" _**The Sith and Jedi attacked us at the same time their armies destroyed everything we built those that were able to escape were hunted down like dogs and killed. We fought with everything we had but we were outnumbered we killed more than our fair share, you are all that's left of us you must rebuild our people ".**_ The primal ghost told him.

" How exactly am I going to that being a Primal is in the blood it can't be taught"? Char said.

" _**Your a young healthy strong male it should be obvious what I mean".**_ The ghost said with a chuckle.

" ….. WHAT!".

" _**Find a few mates mate with them and have them birth your offspring".**_

" That's is, please move this meeting to a different topic". Char asked them embarrassed.

" _**Sadly or time is up young one the Yautja will return you to your army and may you deliver a much-awaited punish the scheme of the galaxy have more than warranted".**_ The ghosts soon vanished leaving Char alone. A bright light soon shot down blinding Char temporarily he looked up and saw a ship it was huge. It landed and multiple Yautja came out their standing. Char walked down the ramp and came face to face with them.

" You like hunting I have a nice arrangement in mind". Char said and the Yautja made a few clicks.

" What do you have in mind young primal". The Yautja said with wrinkled skin.

Char looked right at them and pulled out a knife the primals spirts left him and held it up.

" Hunting". Char said with a smile and the Yautja mandibles were clicking Rapidly. Char held out his hand and the Elder took it and the other roared in agreement. The ancient alliance between the Yautja and Primals was reignited and in many parts of the galaxy, Sith and Jedi felt a feeling of dread go down their spins.

 **End chapter 8**

 **Well, I hope you like it and the Sith and Jedi are in for a nasty surprise in the near future. Hope you like it and review to let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY**

 **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA IF ANY IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

"Talking normally" ****

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Char Level 25**

 **HP: 21,000 Regeneration 8,690 per 35 secs**

 **FP: 20,900 Regeneration 6,000 per 20 secs**

 **SP: 23,590 Regeneration 13,000 per 40 secs**

 **XP 6,579/10,500**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Primal Human**

 **Class: Gamer/ Super soldier**

 **Combat skills:  
Sheath [5%] level 4  
Blasters rifles [60%] level 6  
Blasters pistols [75%] level 7**

 **Force Lightning [33%] level 3**

 **Force healing [44%] level 5**

 **Force Insanity [23%] level 1**

 **Force Push [44%] level 9**

 **Force scream [ 32%] level 6**

 **Force Stasis [ 32%] level 3**

 **Combistick [ 67%] level 3**

 **Wristblades [44%] level 5**

 **Plasma Scythe [88%] level 2**

 **Passive skills:**

 **Form I- Shii-Cho [35%] Level 3**

 **Form II- Makashi [45%] level 5**

 **Form III- Soresu [77%] level 3**

 **Master hacker skill ( MAX )**

 **Master droid builder ( MAX )**

 **Primal smell ( MAX )**

 **Primal vision ( MAX )**

 **Primal speed ( MAX )**

 **Primal jump ( MAX )**

 **Primal strength ( MAX )**

 **Primal Regeneration ( MAX )**

 **Trapping [55%] level 6**

 **Hunting [89%] level 9**

 **Yautja language (MAX)**

 **STR: 50 brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

 **VIT: 40 - physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity, and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina**

 **AGI: 55- your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points**

 **INT:37- the number of skill points per level, problem-solving, awareness the ability to store and process information,**

 **WIS:48- your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it, faster building time for droids and ships,**

 **CHR:29- speech, barter, party limit, dialogue options,**

 **LUC: 38- how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits.**

 **Skill points: 22**

 **Credits: 31,006,745**

 **Ships in the Phantom army for now**

 **6x Harrower-class dreadnought, 1x Terminus-class destroyer,13x Hammerhead-class cruiser, 2x Inexpugnable-class tactical command ship, 15x Interdictor-class cruiser 20x Defender-class light corvette, 30x Thranta-class Republic Corvette, 200x KT-400 military droid carrier, 6 Centurion-class battlecruisers, 3 Derriphan-class battleships, two X-70B Phantom-class prototype, 1 Valor-class cruiser, 3x Endurance-class fleet carrier, 4x Nebula-class Star Destroyer, 5x Valiant-Class Star Destroyer, 1x Kandosii-type dreadnought, 2x Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier,15 Republic light assault cruisers,5 Providence-class carrier/destroyers,25 Munificent-class star frigate.**

 **Vehicles**

 **200x Manka-class armored transport, 500x All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, 1,000x AT-AP Walker, 1,000x SC2-M Repulsor Tank, 2,000x TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank, 400x HAVw A6 Juggernaut, 5,000x 2-M repulsor tank, 200x Imperial crawler tank.**

 **Fleets**

 **F1- 3 Harrower-class dreadnoughts, 5 Republic light assault cruisers, 10 Thranta-class Republic Corvettes,5 Interdictor-class cruisers, 10 Defender-class light corvettes, 10 Munificent-class star frigates.**

 **F2- 3 Inexpugnable-classes, 10 Republic light assault cruisers,10 Thranta-class Republic Corvettes, 5 Interdictor-class cruisers, 10 Hammerhead-class cruisers, 5 Defender-class light corvettes, 10 Munificent-class star frigates, 3 Endurance-class fleet carriers.**

 **F3- 2 Harrower-class dreadnoughts, 5 Munificent-class star frigates,1 1x Terminus-class destroyer, 3 Hammerhead-class cruisers, 3 Providence-class carrier/destroyers, 3 Derriphan-class battleships, 3 Centurion-class battlecruisers, 2 Nebula-class Star Destroyers, 4 Valiant-Class Star Destroyers.**

 **F4- 3 Centurion-class battlecruisers,5 Valiant-Class Star Destroyers,2 Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, 1 Kandosii-type dreadnought, 1 Inexpugnable-class tactical command ship, 2 Nebula-class Star Destroyers, 1 Valiant-Class Star Destroyer.**

 **POV third person Tatooine Jabba's palace ruins**

" The Hutt's will make you pay for this attack". Bib Fortuna said.

" _They can try but they will fall in the end the other Hutts on this planet are dead already my forces have spread across the planet, the age of slavery is over Jabba's dead and the remains or whatever slavers left are dead or about to be now that just leaves you". The man in pitch black armor said and his helmet distorted his voice make him more intimidating._

 **BANG**

The bullet passed right through the head of Bib and his body was kicked into a mass grave. The man put the pistol into a holster and walked away. He went to two HK-50s with flamethrowers.

" _Burn it"._ He said walking onto a shuttle as it went up in the sky and you could see what was left of the Hutt's palace. The roof was caved in the scorch marks from blaster fire was everywhere and most of the walls were crumbling.

The man took off his helmet and a human teen with tanned skin his eyes were blue and had a rim of yellow around. He gave off a feral look and his hair was un-keep. He also had a scar going down his right eye and on his cheek was a mark a serpent-like mark **(AN: the Yautja Xenomorph Queen mark and the armor Char now has is Terminus Assault Armor but in black and green)**

" This is phantom Lord all forces Tatooine is now under our control I want all slaves to undergo a medical check and get the bombs out of their necks". He said over the comms. He sat on a set he was covered in blood and ash.

" Are you well sir". A Krogan asked him.

" Ya just tired head to Mos Eisley I want to cordate with the others". He said with his eyes closed.

" Yes, sir". He said.

" Grunt this was rather tamed the other worlds will be a hell of a lot worse than this one". Char said to his friend.

" Ya, more to kill hahaha".He said and Char rolled his eyes.

" ok tell me when we get to Mos Eisley then". He told him and I decided to see what my losses were.

 **Phantom army (Attackers Space battle)**

 **Strength**

 **F3**

 **2 Harrower-class dreadnoughts**

 **5 Munificent-class star frigates**

 **1 Terminus-class destroyer**

 **3 Hammerhead-class cruisers**

 **3 Providence-class carrier/destroyers**

 **3 Derriphan-class battleships**

 **3 Centurion-class battlecruisers**

 **2 Nebula-class Star Destroyers**

 **4 Valiant-Class Star Destroyers**

 **Hutt's army(Defenders space battle)**

 **2 Chelandion class cruiser**

 **5 Ajuur-class heavy cruisers**

 **10 DP20 frigates**

 **20 TL-1200 transport**

 **Phantom army (Attackers Space battle)**

 **Losses**

 **3 Munificent-class star frigates**

 **1 Terminus-class destroyer**

 **2 Derriphan-class battleships**

 **1 Hammerhead-class cruiser**

 **Hutt's army(Defenders space battle)**

 **Losses**

 **2 Chelandion class cruisers  
5 Ajuur-class heavy cruisers  
10 DP20 frigates  
20 TL-1200 transports**

 **Phantom army (Attackers ground battle)**

 **Losses**

 **1,900 Sentinel droids**

 **2,600 B1 battle droids,**

 **150 HK-50's,**

 **100 Battle Droid C-11's,**

 **120 Battle Droid C-13's**

 **1,590 B2 super battle droids,**

 **90 Droidekas**

 **Hutt's army(Defenders ground battle)**

 **Losses**

 **3,000 Slavers/Pirates**

 **1,000 Klatooinian soldiers**

 **2,679 Nimbanel soldiers**

 **2,000 Toydarian Merc's**

 **440 Jilruan warriors**

 **1,000 Cyborrean battledogs**

 **Jabba the Hutt**

 **Timeskip 3 weeks later Char POV**

" So, how are the defense cannons coming". I asked and the lead engineer showed a cannon.

" The defense cannons themselves are done but the targeting systems will take a few more days to be completed". He said.

"Well get on it then I don't want the Hutts getting back on this planet alive". I said and he nodded. " Next". I asked.

" We have some ex-slaves that we freed that want to join up we confirmed they were all ex-slaves and I put them in a training regiment that will have them ready in a few mounts". A Krogan with s blue plate said." And we have 3,000 new recruits that are going through training". He told me.

" Ok, it's fine by me as long as they are not moles". I said.

" I understand sir". He said and sat down and the next one stood up this one was a female Krogan Veteran Qrirne 300 years old and one means bitch when she needs to be.

" We have repaired the walls and housing areas the sand people have been seen and we have scouts ready to look for their settlements if need be we doing what we can to rehabilitate the slaves but this will take years and some will never recover the slavers we had captured talked after a few bones were broken or a Varren took a bit out of them". She said that's why I like her.

" Now the then I believe Adta is waiting". I said and the yautja female who was from the Elite Clan a legendary Elite Yautja who were just below the ruling Ancients in the Yautja hierarchy Spartan is the Yautja Elder that leads it and Adta was Spartans, daughter and she was a Hybrid she was half human and Yautja she looked human no mandibles but she had the strength of Yautja and her skin was brownish with black dots like any other Yautja and bright red hair with yellow tips she also helps train me in their ways she was also a . I had learned how to fight with the standard Yautja weapons hunted the kiande amedha or Xenomorphs highly aggressive with an extremely potent acid for blood and is capable of corroding almost any substance on contact with ya kinda fun to hunt.

" My hunters have hunted down three HVT's that had Intelligence on the Hutt's operations in the rim". She said and she had calmed I was her mate when I started training it was annoying.

" Good you are all dismissed". I said and they all left the room leaving me alone.

 **[I started a war now from the intel we got the Hutts are amassing]** I thought and I picked up my PAD to look at my home base it was a fortress now and I have or had 17 shipyards but now they formed into a ring halfway around the planet so I can make quite a few ships. On the planet, the factories were bigger and better and made a hell of a lot of droids and vehicles. I need more ships so I selected the number I wanted. 10 Valor-class cruisers,7 Hammerhead-class cruisers,3 Lucrehulk-class Battleships,6 Munificent-class star frigates,8 Thranta-class corvettes,13 Harrower-class dreadnoughts, and 4 Inexpugnable-class tactical command ships. That drained me a good bit in resources. Next, I need some more CK- 17's so I had 2,500 ordered and 5,000 HK-50's,3,500 Battle Droid C-11, 2,000 Battle Droid C-13, 200 IG-series assassin droid's, 200 HK-24 series assassin droids. After that, I had a 6 Golan Space Defense SpaceGun moved to Tatooine. The number of resources I had was put down quite a bit was worth it.

I looked at the time it would take and it would take 1 week and 6 days to finished. I could ask Wrex for help but he needs them more than me while their rebuilding. I could ask Queen Myrrah she already attacked a Hutt world after they tried to and failed to expand into her space. While the Locust Horde was at odds with the Republic they had a good standing with Nadoo. But he would go there in person and hope they would help Locust were damn good soldiers. Next was the Noghri they almost killed him the first time he met them. A ship that crashed on their world was being poisoned by the crashed ships cargo he offered them environmental aid and they were grateful even more so when I said it was the right thing to do and wanted nothing in return. I stayed for the day and I told them what I was going to do and in return with saving their home they were honor bound to serve me they said and I had no choice to accept it. They have proven to be near unstoppable assassins and hunters that were completely devoted to me it kinda scared me a lot. But now I'm running a world and an army.

" Why can things be simple". I said.

" Because if they were well we would not have to do this shit would we". I looked and saw Ragnar and me was close friends along with others in the program, including some of those that died during the years of the hell they went through. When I escaped Ragnar and the remaining survivors were more or less brainwashed and were forced to try and kill me. Ragnar was one of the few that lasted the longest against me and for a moment he fought the control so I friend and brother can strike the killing blow on him. He told me in his final moments that he was thankful to me, for I have set him free and that he rather die a free man than live as a slave. When Ragnar was reborn he was raised and grew up on a farm and he rather enjoyed it with the peace it brought and he enjoyed nature that surrounded him. But that ended when slavers came to his world and too him to be slave gladiator. And during his time there he struggled to survive and he honed his skills as a warrior but he and his fellow gladiators banded together and they brought vengeful justice on those that forced them into this life for their entertainment. Since then most of the gladiators stayed together and hunted down those that deserve their wrath and have gathered others to join their ranks. While on a mission to take down a large slaver base we both planned to attacked before Tatooine. When we saw each other for the first time since our deaths and rebirth we knew that we were once friends and brothers in a past life and Ragnar said they'd join only if they had a dual and I won after three hours of it he did give me quite the beating and Ragnar swore loyalty to him, knowing that he's a worthy person to follow and he always had Ragnar's loyalty in their past lives.

" Ya, Ragnar and you missed the meeting again". I said and he shrugged.

" Rather be out their then fighting than in a meeting". He told me.

" Funny wise ass ". I said back.

" Well got something you might want to hear". He said and I gave him the go ahead." We got word that the Hutts have are going to launch a counter-attack in a week".

" Well, that was going to happen no matter what". I said.

" We need more ships and none Droid forces the ones we have in training will take time". Ragnar told me." Plus this is already sending shockwaves throughout the galactic community won't be long before the Jedi decided to come sniffing around". Ragnar said and I didn't miss the look of discussing when he said Jedi.

" Maybe but we're outside their jurisdiction they have no power outside of the Republic at best they'll be annoying". I told him.

" Maybe, but what they have done in the past". Ragnar said and I knew what he meant by that." So you still have a thing for that Togruta padawan". He asked me.

" I regret telling you that". I said looking at him.

" Your a primal and well what you told me you'll need more than one wife and well". I cut him off then I throw my chair at him and he moved to the side.

" Dick".

" That's a lot of aggression man too much red meat".

" Die in a hole".

" No, been there done that happy to be alive again".

" I'm going to kill you slowly".

" Before or after you make that Togruta girl scream your name".

" Ok, is there anything else you want other than making me want to kill you". I asked him.

" Ya actually". He pulled out a green kyber crystal.

" A Kyber crystal"? I asked.

" Indeed now we all know little about kyber crystals, because the Jedi Order worked to keep any knowledge of them secret so to put it simply, they focus energy and amplify it to such intensity it's so high well you see what a Jedi lightsaber is capable of now imagine if we had them powering blasters ships and weaponry". Ragnar said and that was a good idea but...

" The Jedi keep the fucking Kyber crystals on lockdown and when any new deposits are found they swoop in like Jawas do on new speeders". I said.

" True but I happen to know where we can _liberate_ some". He said and now I was intrigued.

" Where"? I asked.

" Dantooine". He said like it was the most simple thing in the galaxy.

" There was a Jedi Enclave their before Darth Malak bombed it why"? I asked.

" Well, there were some stories that there was a cave the Jedi keep secret the locals called it the Crystal Cave". Ragnar said.

" The was what over a thousand years ago for all we know there's nothing left"? I told him." We can't go around chasing dead ends".

" But to this day the area is abandoned due to Kinrath's,Laigrek's,Kath hound's,Graul's". " They shut that place down and locked it down the cave to the Enclave and they are willing to sell the over 10 km land ". He told me.

" How much it can't be cheap"? I asked.

" Well 5,000,000". He said and that was quite a bit.

" That's quite a bit". I said and sat in my chair put my feet on my desk and crossed my arms on my head.

" Fuck no! That's cheap the reason is they don't want to deal with the shit going on in the land they fenced off". Ragnar stated.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this if there's anything that can give us a power boost we need it and if we can use kyber crystals they way you we'll have a massive advantage". I said.

" Hey, if we don't some jackass, will first and besides we have to make sure what we lack in numbers we make up for in well everything else". Ragnar told me.

" But I'll buy it with my real name that way I'll have an excuse if people ask me what I'm doing I can say bounty hunting and making a home on Dantooine and decided to rebuild a trading post". I said and it seemed like a good plan.

" So besides the obvious what are you going to do"? He asked

" I'll build an estate maybe after all I need something to relax in and the farmland is as good as I hear I can make money that way and I know a few people that can get it to the right people". I gave him the basics of what I'd do.

" I guess I should get a few droids ready if we're going we should have help". Ragnar said and started to walk out.

" Get Sentinel droid's and the Deadthunder if were going were going in my ship". I said.

" Ten-four".

" After all we still have more work to be done". I said.

 **End chapter 9**

 **No much this chapter but the next Char and Ragnar will head to Dantooine where someone from the old republic will be found won't say who but you can guess.**

 **Bman out**


End file.
